The Early Road To Us
by Nicky Evelyn
Summary: Jessie/Katie pairing, sequel to 'You Got Me You'. What happened after their first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

_This is part 1 of the sequel to 'You Got Me You', and I wrote both a few years ago, but for some reason, I never published TERTU on . If you haven't read 'You Got Me You', go do that first, otherwise you might get confused ;). It's about Jessie and Katie, two characters, taken from the series Once and Again, in the show they are in highschool and fall in love. In my story they are in College, and have never met. Read YGMY to find out how they did that, read this one to see what happens next ;). I don't claim any characters, except for the ones I made up myself, like Michelle and Suzanna. Hope you enjoy._

**********

It's cold outside. Not that that is so weird, because it's January, but still. Good thing I'm inside, next to the fire place with a hot cup of tea.

We had snow this morning, but it didn't last. Wet snow, melting as soon as it hit the ground. It's raining now. Wet snow is almost the same as rain. Rain is drops of water, falling from the sky, creating little pools of water everywhere it lands. Wet snow is almost the same. Only that starts out as frozen water, white flocks of ice. The beginning is different, but the ending is the same. The only difference is that snow is cold, and rain doesn't have to be. I like snow, but only if it lasts. When the whole world around you is white and you leave footsteps as you go. What use is it to be wet snow? I don't know. Rain is nice. It's there without pretending to be something it isn't. That's what wet snow is doing. It pretends to be snow, but it's not. It loses its cover when it lands.

I always like listening to the rain. It makes me melancholic. Somehow listening to it always takes me back years in my memory. I can do that for hours at a time. I think back to my childhood, my years in high school, going to College and of course, my first love. Now I had always thought I had been in love many times. I always had a crush on someone. Someone I found attractive and I thought I was in love. I know now that I was wrong. I haven't been in love many times. I have been in love only once. I still am actually. This love made me realise that the others before were nothing more than casual attractions. That I liked them because I had to like somebody, right? Things I told myself to be true, trying to believe it. I almost did.

Then one person came along. One person that made me realize the truth. That I had never loved before. That I had waited for one person to come by and I could give her all the love I saved up.

This person was Katie Singer. I met her in College, on one of the best days of my life. It was my birthday actually. The second I laid eyes on her I was sold. I was hooked. An angel as she stood there, taking my breath away. I saw her again later that day when some guy smacked into me, flying my books all over the ground. She was kind enough to help me gather my stuff. Then she left. I was too flustered to say anything, to ask anything. I didn't find out her name until later that evening, when I was with my sister and two friends in a bar celebrating my birthday and she was working there. I still can't believe my luck. Or maybe it wasn't luck, maybe it was fate. Maybe we were both supposed to be there that night. Anyway, things went a little crazy when her ex-girlfriend showed up. We ended up getting kicked out of the club. When I walked her home I couldn't resist any more and I kissed her for the first time. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. Everything felt right.

Of course I realize now I've already told you this story so I'm not going to tell you all over again how we met, but I do believe you are curious about what happened after that. So I've decided I'm going to let you in on the very beginning of our beautiful loving relationship. You already know how what happened before our first kiss, so I'll start right after that, when we were still standing there, right before we went to her dorm. It's quite romantic…

**********

I never wanted to stop kissing her. It felt so right, so good, and it seemed like there was no one present on the earth besides us. Her tongue played with mine teasingly, sometimes seeking control, but other times being completely at the mercy of mine. She gently bit on my lip, sending chills through my entire spine. We slowly parted. She smiled at me adoringly and gave me one more soft kiss on my lips.

She was still holding me tight, she had an arm around my waist and the other one in my neck, curled up in my hair. There wasn't enough room to squeeze a hair in between our bodies but I still felt like I needed more. The feeling of her lips on mine that I had just a moment ago, I wanted to have that again. I needed it.

"You are so beautiful." she whispered.

I smiled shyly. "I'm nothing compared to you." I answered. I meant it too. I mean, she was so amazing. Her green eyes, that pierced through everything they looked at. Her hair, so simple, yet with so much style. Her smile, that shone up the entire world. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Part of me still couldn't believe I had her in my arms.

"I… I just…" I muttered. I couldn't find the words for what I wanted to say.

"What?" she asked softly.

I shook my head, still in disbelief. "I don't know. This is just so… unreal." I answered.

She looked at me questioningly. "I know what you mean." she said sweetly.

"When I saw you this morning, I knew I wanted this. You were so beautiful and I never thought this would happen." I closed my eyes for a second. "And now you're here. We're here. Like this." I looked up in her eyes. "I just don't believe it or something."

She smiled shyly. "Well, you better believe it, `cause it's happening." she stated simply.

"I know." I answered.

"And I'm glad it is." she added smiling. "Because I wanted this too, from the first moment I saw you."

I was mush in her arms all over again. I softly captured her lips with mine. I closed my eyes and lost myself in her arms, her tough, her lips. When we parted I traced her cheeks with my fingers.

"Glad to hear we are on the same page then." I said.

We just stood there for a moment, losing ourselves in each other, and suddenly I realized we couldn't stand here all night, as much as I wanted too. "So, ehm…" I started.

She looked at me expectantly.

"As much as I like to be where I am now, we should probably ehm, get going." I said.

She nodded. "Well, we ehm… We were heading for my room. We could continue on that path." she asked hesitantly.

I thought about whether that would be a wise thing or not. Katie picked up on my hesitation. "Don't worry, I won't like, do anything that would be considered inappropriate for a first date, it's just that ehm…"

"What?" I asked her.

"I just don't want you to leave yet." she admitted shyly.

A small smile crept up on my face. "I don't want to leave you either." I said.

"So?" she asked.

I gave her a quick kiss and took her hand. "So, path to your dorm it is." I said as I started walking.

She grinned. God, even that makes me all pudding inside. We walked for a few minutes towards her dorm in a comfortable silence, just enjoying each others company, while we were gently playing with each others hand and fingers. I broke the silence.

"And date? I didn't know this was a date." I said teasingly.

"Well," she started, "It might not have started as one, but it certainly ended like one didn't it?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you could say that." We went back to the comfortable silence again until we reached her dorm.

She turned to me. "Do you want to come up?" she wondering shyly.

Hell yeah, I wanted to come up, even though I wasn't sure if I should. I mean, would I be able to control myself when I was alone in a room with her? Would I want to be able to control myself? I knew I wanted to rip her clothes off right there, but I also knew it was way too early for that. Katie read my mind.

"Look, nothing has to happen, I just really want to be with you. I am a perfect gentleman just so you know." she chuckled. "Or woman." she added playfully.

I was already about to say I would come up, but she spoke again.

"Besides. I think I know what you're thinking and I know that's why you're hesitating. But really nothing has to happen. It's too early for that, for me too. It's just that I really want to be with you right now. Just hold you, you know?" she assured me. "If you want, of course." she added with a little hesitation.

I smiled at her, she was really sweet and I truly believed she meant what she said.

"Yes." I said softly.

It was almost inaudible but her face lit up. Smiling, she took my hand and guided me into the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 2**

Still holding hands we arrived at her door. She turned to me, as if she wanted to be sure I wanted to come in. I gave her a smile that told her that I did. She looked at me adoringly and gave me a sweet kiss. I was feeling nervous, but very comfortable at the same time. It felt like I had known her for years, but there was still the excitement of getting to find out everything about her.

She opened her door and she entered. "Welcome to my humble home." she said shyly as she stepped aside to let me in.

As I entered the room I looked around and took it in. There were two beds, each on another side of the room, but there was no one else there. The left side of the room was really neat and cleaned up, the other was, well, not. Not a complete mess, but it certainly wouldn't win the award for best house keeping. I had a feeling that would be Katie's side of the room. My suspicions were confirmed when Katie walked towards the bed on the right.

"Please excuse the mess, I wasn't really expecting anybody." she said apologetically.

"That's ok." I assured her. "You should see my room."

She smiled. "Do you want something to drink?" she wondered.

"Yes, thanks." I answered.

She opened up a little refrigerator and took out a bottle of coke. She held it up. "Coke alright?"

I nodded. "Sure."

She poured two glasses full. "Make yourself at home. My roommate is out, I think she's over at her boyfriend's or something." she said, before putting the coke back in the fridge.

There was a desk with a chair in front of it, and besides that, there was the bed. I decided to go for the bed. It looked a lot more comfortable than the chair, and I wanted to sit with Katie. And well, you can't do that on a chair, now can you?

So I sat down, as she approached with the drinks and handed one over to me. I took a sip of it while she sat down next to me. We sat there silent for a moment and I looked up at her. I studied her face. It was still beautiful, more so than ever. I stared at her adoringly, taking in everything that I could. She noticed my staring.

"What?" she wondered smiling.

I put down my drink. "I just like the view." I said.

She put down her drink as well. "Oh, really?" she asked teasingly as she moved closer to me. She raised her hand and brought it up to my cheek, tracing my features with her fingers. I loved the feeling and I closed my eyes. She continued stroking me gently.

"Mine is not so bad either." she whispered.

I heard her and I wanted to say something, but no words left my mouth nor could I open my eyes. I was bewitched by her fingers on my skin, tracing my cheeks and my lips slowly, teasingly, lovingly. Her hands moved towards my neck and I felt a chill go through me. Suddenly I felt her lips on mine, the softest kiss ever, but I was going crazy. I moved my hand and put it around her waist, pulling her closer, needing more contact as I let out a soft deep moan. She willingly gave in to my pull. We kissed each other tenderly, placing soft kisses on the other's lips. I felt her tongue trailing my bottom lip and my belly was dancing all over the place. She was driving me totally nuts and this was only a kiss. This was nothing I had ever felt before. I felt heat, chills, electricity, everything. At times our lips were barely touching each other, the kisses were so soft, but she was driving me out of my mind. Our kiss slowly intensified as our breathing became heavier.

I didn't even realize how it happened, but suddenly we were no longer sitting anymore, but stretched out on the bed. I manoeuvred myself partly on top of her, as my hands found their way to her sides. They slipped underneath her shirt and she grasped at this contact of skin on skin. I kissed her passionately, never wanting to stop. Part of me feared this was going way to fast and we would be doing something we shouldn't be doing just yet, but another part of me didn't care. This just felt too right.

Suddenly, she pulled a 180 on me and I found myself on my back, with her hovering above me. She looked at me with eyes full of passion, desire, and hunger for more. She kissed me again, and her mouth travelled to my jaw line. I moaned softly as she placed tender yet hungry kisses and travelled down towards my neck. I found myself grasping for air and I pulled her up again to feel her lips on mine. She eagerly came back to me we kissed with a passion I never thought could ever exist. Her whole weight was on my body and I loved the feeling of her. It was like it belonged there, right where it was. Two bodies, made to fit together.

I knew where this was heading. If we continued in this pace, we'd be doing naughty stuff any minute now. And just because this felt so right, I knew I wanted to wait. Wait for the perfect moment, wait till I had some more time to look forward to it, because then it would be completely perfect. I wanted this so badly, that is why I knew we should stop now.

So I gently pushed her on her side, guiding the kiss, slowing it down a bit. Katie anticipated what I was doing and willingly gave in to the slower pace. The passion was still very much present, and despite the need we both obviously felt, we somehow managed to slow things down. I gently pulled back and looked her in her eyes. She looked at me and I saw in her eyes that she understood. I felt like she knew why I pulled back, not because I didn't want to be with her, but the exact opposite.

"That was… That was…." she stumbled. "Wow!"

I smiled and put a stray of hair behind her ear. "This feels so good." I whispered.

"I know." she answered. "I feel like I've known you forever, but yet there's still so much to find out."

"And we will. Let's not rush into anything." I said.

"I know, I got a little carried away before, I'm sorry." she said shyly.

"Hey." I cupped her face gently with my hand. "Don't be. I kinda lost it myself, too. It would just be so much better if we waited."

She smiled and nodded. "You are absolutely right. I didn't want to rush you into anything. You just drove me kinda crazy there."

She gave me a soft kiss. "So let's just stick with the cuddling and the kissing for now. I'm totally fine with that."

"I'm in favour of the cuddling and kissing." I answered with a smile. "I could never get enough of that." To prove my point I kissed her again.

It lasted a good while, and after we pulled back, we gazed into each others eyes for minutes, adoringly. Man, I still couldn't believe I got so lucky. The first minute I see an angel, the next she's in my arms. I am so falling in love. And so fast. I could only hope she felt the same but somehow I knew she did. This all felt so natural, as if this was what I had been waiting for all this time. So I felt confident enough to ask her about it, something I normally wouldn't do myself.

"So," I started, "when I come back home tomorrow, my sister and my friends are gonna do the third degree on me."

She giggled. "Yeah, I guess they will."

"Do I tell them I have a girlfriend?" I asked a little hesitantly.

She looked up at me. "Well, I think you should tell them you do." she smiled. "Because I know I really want you as mine."

A grin spread on my face. "Well, I think that works out well then because I wouldn't mind having you as mine either."

"Well, we seem to have our stories synchronized then." she said with a grin. "What do you say we slip under the covers and I can have the pleasure of holding you for the rest of the night?"

I chuckled. "On one condition."

"Anything." she answered immediately.

"As long as there's gonna be kissing involved, I'm fine with the you holding me part." I said with a grin.

She grinned right back and kissed me again quickly before hopping out of bed and walking over to her drawer. She took out two PJ's, and gave one to me. "There you go." She said cheerfully.

"Thanks." I said. I decided not to change in the same room as her, because I figured seeing her change outfits would upset my heartbeat somewhat so I went to the bathroom in the hallway and changed outfits there. When I got back to her room she was already changed as well, and already under the covers. When she saw me walk in, she shifted.

"I warmed up your side for you." she said.

I chuckled. "I don't think I need a lot of warming up."

She had a single bed, so there wasn't a lot of space. Not that I minded though, because that gave me all the more reason to snuggle up against her, so that's exactly what I did.

We laid there comfortable in each others arms for minutes, while she was gently stroking my hair.

"You really are beautiful." she whispered in my ear.

"Oh, you're checking me out?" I asked playfully.

"Can you blame me? Look at you. You're incredible. I can't believe my luck." she traced my face with her fingers.

"I'm the lucky one." I answered. "First time I saw you, I thought you were an angel. I was sure you had to be straight, or taken, or both. Now look at us."

I couldn't help a smile appear on my face. I really felt like the happiest girl in the world. So many people, and I was the one holding her. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and I pressed my lips on hers. She tightened the embrace and we lost ourselves in a passionate kiss that went on for what seemed like hours. We didn't notice the sun coming up, we only had eyes for each other. After a long time we finally drifted off to sleep, laying contently in each others arms.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up that morning I slowly opened my eyes and when my brain finally registered what my eyes were seeing, it put a huge smile on my face. Only inches away was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. There she was, laying peacefully with her head on the pillow, her hair casually draped on her shoulders. Her eyes were closed and she was still fast asleep. I sighed happily. How did I ever get this lucky?

I just stared at her while she was breathing in a slow rhythm. When I moved my arm a little bit she stirred but didn't wake up. Instead, she moved in her sleep taking her left arm out from under the covers and draping it over my body, on my hips. Well, that was something I could get used to.

I studied her arm and my eye fell on a scar she had, right above her elbow. It was an old scar, healed a long time ago, but still somewhat visible. I gently traced it with my fingers, trying not to wake her up. It was about 2 inches long, and by the sight of it, it had been an ugly cut. While I ran my fingers over it, I found myself eager to know how she got that scar. I'm not really sure why, but I think it was because I really didn't know anything about her. Not much anyway. And I didn't like that. I wanted to know everything. From where she grew up, to what her favourite dish was, and, how she got this scar. I felt it was a piece of her life, like everything tells a story. And because I wasn't around when it happened, I wanted to hear the story. I wanted to hear them all, just because they were about her.

I looked at her face again, taking in her features. She stirred a little again and I kept silent. Not that I didn't want her to wake up, but I kinda liked looking at her like this. Getting to know her in this way, just looking. My wish was granted, her eyes remained closed and I had the pleasure of staring at her in awe for just another couple of minutes.

About twenty minutes of staring later, Katie moved again and this time she did open her eyes. I smiled at her still sleepy gaze, it was very cute. When she saw me she smiled too. Suddenly I had two arms around me and I was pulled into a tight embrace.

"Oomph." I muttered while she squeezed my breath out of my lungs.

She let go of me, but still had her arms around me. I saw a goofy grin on her face.

"You do that every morning?" I wondered.

"No actually, I'm usually alone, and hugging my pillow would be kinda weird." she countered.

I chuckled. "You know, I think that would be kinda weird. But you could always hug your teddy bear."

"Nah, too small. And besides, I prefer you anyway." she said playfully.

"So that…" I didn't get anything else out of my mouth because suddenly her lips were on mine. Not that I remembered what I was going to say, but anyway. She kissed me passionately and I felt a shiver go through me. Slowly she pulled back.

She lifted her arm and traced my cheeks with her fingers. "Now you can't do that with a pillow, could you?"

"Hmm?" I got out.

She chuckled to herself. "Well, you could do that with a pillow, but again with the weird factor."

"Right." I came to my senses. Now you don't give me a kiss like that and get away with it so I leaned in and gave her some of my own.

My hands decided they were not a part of my body so they did some travelling. My right arm trailed from her neck to her back and sides and slipped under her PJ's. The feeling of her skin underneath my hands made me all tingly inside and judging from the soft moan that escaped her mouth I knew she was enjoying it herself as well.

We slowly parted. "Now that's what I call waking up with an attitude." she said playfully.

I smiled and nuzzled my face in her neck. "Does that mean you like waking up like this?" I said as I placed sweet kisses here and there.

She laid her head back as she closed her eyes. "Well, you're ehm… kind of making it hard for me not to."

"Oh, really? That's good to know." I said with a grin while I placed my head comfortably on her shoulder and snuggled up to her. She put her arms around me and we remained quiet for a few minutes.

"I could stay here forever." I said after a while.

"Hmm, yeah." she mumbled. "We probably shouldn't though, I mean, I would like to graduate one day."

"Really? Ah, that's too bad." I complained.

She chuckled. "You know what? Forget it. I like this better anyway. Degrees be damned."

"There you go. But ehm, what if I have to pee?" I countered.

"Well, you're just gonna have to hold it up."

"No pee-break?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Well, I can't hold it up forever. I'm gonna wet the bed. And you're gonna wet the bed." I looked up at her and wrinkled my nose. "It's gonna be a stinky mess."

She laughed out loud when saw my face. "Well, we don't need no stinky messes. I guess we can't stay here forever after all." She looked at the clock.

"And since we've established that, what would you say if I said breakfast?" she continued.

"I'd ask you what you had in mind." I said.

She grinned and suddenly she got up. I groaned in protest, since my pillow was escaping me. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"You'll see." she said as she quickly put on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She did that really fast but I had to swallow away a lump in my throat when I saw her body. It was absolutely beautiful. "Just wait here for a minute, I'll be right back." Before I could reply she was out the door.

I just laid there, in surprise. "Right." I said to myself, chuckling.

What the hell is she up to? I was very curious so I just stayed where I was and waited for her return. My mind drifted back to last night. We had spent almost the entire time making out. In between the making out sessions we had talked about what we wanted to do and I had learned she wanted to become a lawyer. I figured that would be something she could do well, because she had a way with words. I was sure, that if she called on her charms, she could talk an Eskimo into buying an ice cube.

I was musing away for about 5 minutes when suddenly the door opened and Katie walked in, slightly out of breath.

"Where have you been?" I wondered, while she placed a bag on her table.

"I got you breakfast." she said cheerfully. She walked over to a cabinet and took out two plates and she grabbed some stuff from the fridge. Then she started unpacking the bag and placed the stuff she got out on the plates.

"You went out for breakfast?" I asked. "You didn't have to do that."

She turned her head. "Of course I do. You're my guest, I have to get you a proper breakfast."

"Well, you didn't have to go out to get it." I answered. "But that's so sweet." I said warmly.

She turned around and carried the plates over to me. "Well, I happen to be very sweet." She sat down next to me. "And I realized I didn't have anything to eat except for peanut butter, so I didn't really have a choice." she added with a goofy grin.

I chuckled. "Ah, you should have left out the last part."

"Really? I never know when to shut up." she said playfully.

I leaned a bit closer to her. "Ah, that's just cute. And it doesn't matter, I still think very highly of you on the sweet-scale." To prove it I kissed her gently. When we pulled back she was looking at me with that goofy grin again. I could really get used to that face, it was adorable.

We turned out attention to our plates. The sandwiches she got were delicious and we enjoyed the meal while chatting about all kinds of stuff. Unfortunately, time does fly when you're having fun, and I realized I had to be getting back to my own room. I didn't want to leave, but Grace, my sister who was in town for my birthday, was at my place, probably wondering where exactly I was and what I had been up to.

"I should be going home." I said reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess." Katie said, a little disappointed.

"My sister is in my room right now, and she might get worried or something, so I should be heading back." I explained.

She chuckled. "Well, with the way you handle yourself in a fight, I would say she doesn't have to worry at all, but you are right. I mean, if she is here to visit you, I totally understand."

"Yeah, I don't wanna go, but I really should." I searched her eyes. "But we could do something tonight." I offered. "If you want."

Her face lit up. "Hey yeah, we could have our first official date tonight." she said.

I smiled. "I like that idea. So where will we meet?"

"I could pick you up." she suggested.

"Well, you could, but you don't know where I live."

"I will if you tell me." she grinned. "I'll pick you up, just like it should on a first date."

I grinned back. She seemed set on the idea of picking me up, which I found very cute, so I told her where she could find my dorm.

"But I really should get going now." I said reluctantly. She nodded in understanding and I got up. I started gathering my clothes. I wondered if I should go to the bathroom to change, but I decided not to. After all, I got a sneak peak too. When I was done changing, I turned around and looked at Katie, who was sitting on the bed with her mouth open. I chuckled and walked over to her.

"Why, were you just checking me out?" I asked playfully while she followed me closely with her gaze.

She cleared her throat. "Of course not. So I'll see you at, say, seven?" she said, trying to sound casual.

"Seven is good, and I know you were checking me out." I said, while giving her a sweet kiss.

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk." she answered. "Don't think I didn't see you looking at me earlier." She grinned and planted another kiss on my lips.

"That's because you're just irresistible, so I am not to blame." Our lips found each other again and we lost ourselves for a few minutes and I felt my heart racing. I figured I would never get out of here this way so I had to tear myself away from her.

"Ok, so I'm going now." I muttered a little out of breath.

"Ok." she said as we walked towards the door. However, before we reached it, we were locked in a passionate kiss that again lasted for several minutes and we slowly parted.

"So this is me going." I stumbled. She looked at me with hungry eyes and her lips were a little swollen from the kissing. Aw, man, this is just mean. How am I supposed to ever leave?

I managed to reach the door and Katie quickly leaned over and opened it for me.

"I'll be at your place at seven." she said smiling.

"Alright, I'll be ready." She gave me one last kiss. "Bye." she said.

"Bye, see you tonight." With that I turned and walked towards the exit. When I got outside my heartbeat was still in my throat and with a huge smile on my face I headed home.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened the door to my apartment and found Grace and Michelle sitting on the bed. They lifted their heads as I entered and immediately a smile came upon their faces.

"Hey, look who's back." Grace said teasingly.

"Hi." I said as I tried to keep a straight face and took off my coat. I walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

They both looked at me expectantly but I just looked back at them.

"Well, someone is wearing the same clothes as last night." Michelle said playfully. "Hmm, I think that you might have spent the night somewhere else." She turned to Grace and put on a face as if she just realised something. "Wait, I already knew this, because I'm your roommate and you weren't here."

Grace grinned and they both turned towards me again.

"Ah come on Jess, you little brat. Spill." Grace ordered.

I was trying to look casual but I couldn't help it as a huge grin appeared on my face. Of course they both noticed immediately.

"There you go. Someone got some last night. You look so guilty. Now tell us." Michelle said.

"Well, I didn't get some, in the way you meant it." I explained, still grinning. "But I didn't get nothing." I added in a soft voice.

"Well, what did you get? Smoochies?" Grace wondered.

I nodded almost unnoticeable and the two of them went nuts.

"Jessie got the smoochies. You bad, bad girl." Michelle spat out.

"What happened?" Grace demanded. I laid myself down on the bed and stared dreamily at the ceiling.

I sighed happily, still grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, you guys, she's amazing." I sighed out as I closed my eyes and remembered last night. "We kissed all night, and she's just so sweet. This morning she went out to get me breakfast and we're going on a date tonight and she's just…. Damn." I got all tingly again. "She's incredible. When we kissed for the first time it was like, everything was right. She only has to look at me with those eyes and I go nuts."

Grace giggled. "Ow, you got it bad."

"Hmm." I said dreamily. Grace was right, I really got it bad. I was falling for this girl so hard I was crashing straight through the floor and about to land in the basement.

"So, she kissed you?" Michelle wondered.

"Well, actually," I said as I sat up, "I sort of kissed her."

Michelle frowned her eyebrows. "You sort of kissed her?" she asked. I nodded shyly.

"Girl, either you kissed her or you didn't. There's no other way." she stated.

I fell back on the bed and again stared at the ceiling. "Hmm, yeah I kissed her." I said softly.

Michelle looked at me admiringly. "Look at that. Jessie grew some balls."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as I hit her with my pillow. "Don't make me knock you off the bed."

We all chuckled. "Now come one Jess, tell us. When did you kiss her? Did you wait till you got home, or did you jump her bones before that?" Michelle exclaimed.

I gave her a playful push. "I did not jump her bones." I said firmly. "And we weren't home yet. Still on the way to her dorm. I dunno, we were talking and I just, wanted her, so badly. So…"

"So you jumped her bones." Michelle finished for me, causing Grace to crack up.

"I did not jump her bones!" I cried out. "I just, we were talking about that girl, Laura, you know, at the club, and she told me all about her. And Laura was just a bitch and she really gave Katie a hard time and it just felt so wrong, that somebody could do that to her. And at that time I just wanted to hold her, kiss her, and well, I did. Kiss her. Just like that."

Grace frowned and had huge smile at the same time. "Just like that, you kissed her?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda surprised myself." I looked up at them, "But it felt so good." I added with a grin.

"I bet it did, you little slut." Michelle said. "So, did you end up in her arms? Did she try anything?"

"Ok, hey, I ain't no slut, and no, she didn't try anything, except for the kissing and the making out, but nothing more really." I smiled thinking back. "Although things did get kind of steamy at times." I added with a grin.

Michelle gave me a playful push in my side. "Way to go Jess. You meet a girl in the morning, talk to her in the afternoon, get free drinks from her in the evening, make out with her at night, wake up with her in the morning again. You woo around the clock" she said appreciatively.

I couldn't help but giggle at her comment. It did sound weird how she said it, but that was how it happened. It all went that fast.

"She's amazing." I whispered staring into nothing. "I can't wait to see her again."

Grace and Michelle shared a look. "Uh oh." Michelle said mock-worried.

I opened my eyes and looked up to them. "What?"

Grace shifted on the bed to face me. "Jessie Sammler, are you falling in love?'

Her question kinda took me by surprise. I hadn't really thought about it yet, but the second she said it, I already knew the answer.

I looked my sister in the eyes. "I think I already have." I said softly.


	5. Chapter 5

The room fell silent as we all heard the words that came out of my mouth.

Michelle came to sit next to me. "Jess, you've known her for a day."

I nodded. "I know, and I know this is all going really fast, it's just that we really connect. The things she does to me when she looks at me or touches me." I looked at them convincingly. "You guys, I've never felt anything like this before."

Grace chuckled. "Well, I sure have never seen you like this. But how do you know if it's love?"

I stared into nothing. "I don't know, it just feels like it. This is not just some crush." I smiled. "Every bone in my body tells me this is right."

"Hmm, can I have your bones? Mine always tell me it's going great and in the end I always get my heart broken." Michelle stated dryly.

"Well, Jessie's bones could still be wrong." Grace added sceptically. "After all, she has only known her for a day."

"Yeah I know, but she seems to trust her bones completely." Michelle giggled. "I envy her and her bones."

I looked at them a little confused. "Since when did this conversation become an analysis about my bones?"

Michelle and Grace both chuckled. "So sorry. Please continue." Michelle said teasingly.

I sighed. "You two are a pain in my butt." I assured them.

"It's our mission in life." Grace stated. "But seriously, go on. When are you gonna see her again?"

"Tonight." My face lit up as I said it. "We're going on a date."

"Nice." Michelle said, nodding approvingly.

"Yeah, she's picking me up at seven."

Grace got up. "Well, then you won't have to start getting ready till six, so we got a couple of hours to spare." she said. "Wanna hit the shops? We can buy you a new outfit, and I need new shoes."

I nodded. Getting a new outfit sounded like a good plan. I wanted to wear something that would make Katie's eyes fall out of her sockets. Dress to kill, so to speak. It was of course the first official date with the most beautiful girl I knew, and I wanted to look great.

"Let's ask Susanna if she's coming too. Is she in her room?" I wondered.

"Yeah, she is." Michelle said. "We can go by and pick her up if she wants to come."

So the plan was made. We all headed out the door and picked up Susanna, who had nothing to do and was dying to hear all about my night with Katie, so of course she was more than happy to tag along.

We shopped for about two hours and Grace bought her new pair of shoes, and a blouse that she absolutely adored. Michelle and Susanna didn't buy anything. They were both very picky when it came to clothing and they wouldn't settle for something they only liked. No, they had to love it and since they couldn't find anything, they went home empty handed. I, on the other hand, did find my stunning outfit. It was a matching blue shirt and blouse and Michelle suggested to bring a drool cup for Katie if I was going to wear that. Needless to say, that was my outfit for the night and I had the perfect pants at home to complete it.

Back to our room it was almost six, so I took a shower. When I was done I found the three other girls sitting on the bed, playing some kind of card game and apparently having a lot of fun in the process, since they were all laughing their asses off.

"Michelle, you are such a cheat!" I heard Susanna cry out. "You totally had that Ace hidden somewhere."

"I did not!" she defended herself. "You just can't take your loss."

I smirked as I heard their friendly battle. "Suzy, Michelle always cheats."

"Hey, stay out of it." Michelle said playfully.

"Whatever." I sighed. "What time is it?" I asked no one in particular.

Grace turned her head towards me. "It's 6.20. You have all the time in the world."

I smiled. Yes, all the time in the world to get ready and kick their asses out of here before Katie showed up. I knew they would be all over her and I wouldn't want Katie go through that just yet, and I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of it. Anyway, one thing at the time, so I got myself over to my desk and started putting on make-up, while Susanna and Grace were ordering Michelle to take the hidden cards out of her sleeve, which of course, she refused to do, because she didn't have any. Sure.

I didn't go crazy with the make-up. Just a little bit to make my eyes come out and a little colour on my cheeks. When I was done with my eyes and hair and got up and let the girls admire me for a minute. I had done my best to look great and I must say, I was quite happy with the result. Ok, next step, throw friends and sister out.

"So, ehm," I started. "It's 6.40." I said, hoping they would get the hint.

"Yup." Michelle answered casually.

"She will be here soon." I said.

Susanna smiled in my direction. "Yes, only twenty minutes or so." she said as she shuffled the cards for another round. Apparently they had no intentions of leaving. Argh.

I sighed. "So shouldn't you be going somewhere?" I asked them.

"Nah, we're quite comfortable." Grace chuckled.

Brats. "You are seriously not thinking of being here when she comes?"

"Oh, but we seriously were." Michelle answered teasingly. I looked at her apprehensively. "Aw, you didn't really think we were gonna miss all the fun, did you?" she added when she saw my expression.

"Well, yeah." I said firmly. "You are so not gonna be here when she gets here. You're gonna be a pain in my ass, I know it."

Luckily, Grace had a heart. "I tell you what, we'll be out of here in ten minutes ok? Just let us finish the game."

"Thank you." I said gratefully.

Michelle put on a disappointed face as she looked over at Grace. "Hey, who's side are you on?"

Grace chuckled. "She could always be here early." she said in a conspiring way to Michelle.

I sighed as I realized I was not going to win this battle. I sat back and watched them play their game while Michelle was once again cheating her ass off in a not so subtle way. I looked at the clock. Ten more minutes to go. I wondered where we were going, what she had planned. I couldn't wait but I was also feeling a little nervous. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I sat up straight as if struck by lightning as I stumbled. "She's early."

They all looked at me as if they expected me to do something. "What?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you be opening the door or something?" Susanna wondered.

Right. That might be an idea. Wow, I was more nervous than I thought. I got up slowly and I walked over to the door. I took a deep breath, trying to ignore the stares in my back and I opened the door. As I saw her standing in the doorway I was suddenly very aware of my heartbeat, thumping on overdrive. Oh good God! She looked absolutely gorgeous and she had the cutest little smile on her face.

"Hey." she said.

She's talking to me, I should do something, probably say something back.

I swallowed away the lump in my throat. "Hey." I managed, trying to sound very casual.

"Sorry I'm a little early." she said. "I didn't want to be late and I figured I'd go early in case I couldn't find it and I had to search for your room so I calculated in some time." she rambled.

Aw, that was just too cute. "Sure, no problem." I said reassuringly.

Ok, what next? Not inviting her in would maybe be kind of rude, but then again, the coyotes were in there. I figured she was gonna have to face them sooner or later so I stepped aside and I gave her a little wave. "Wanna come in?" I asked.

"Sure." she said. She took a step into the room but before she went passed me she leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on my mouth. I was a little flustered but no less amused. I closed the door and saw the coyotes sitting there with stupid grins on their faces.

"Hi." I heard Katie say.

"Hey." they greeted her.

"Katie, this is my sister Grace, and those two are Michelle and Susanna." I said as I introduced them. "Guys, I think you know Katie."

"Nice to see you again." Grace said.

"Yeah, you too." Katie answered.

Michelle grinned. "Got into any bar fights lately?" she asked smiling.

I gave Michelle an evil stare, but Katie didn't seem to mind. "Nah, I've had my fair share of bar fights for the next lifetime." she said casually, but smiling.

Susanna chuckled. "Thanks again for the drinks and all last night. It was really nice of you."

"Oh, no problem." Katie answered.

Michelle chuckled. "Good thing Jess was with us, otherwise we wouldn't have gotten any free drinks."

If I was standing closer to Michelle she would have gotten a big punch right about now, but since she was sitting far away from me I could do no such thing and I decided against running over to her to give it to her. That would probably look kinda weird.

Instead I gently touched Katie's arm. "Wanna go?" I asked her, I'm pretty sure it didn't sound all too pleading.

She gave me a smile. "Sure."

I gave the girls a little wave. "Great, we're off. Don't wait up, bye." I said as I practically dragged Katie towards the door, glad to be out of there.

"See you later guys." Katie said.

"Bye, now be good, you two." Grace giggled.

"Sure we will." I shot back. "Bye." And with that we walked out the door.

"Sorry about that." I said, as I closed the door behind us. "They are pains in my butt."

Katie giggled. "Oh, don't worry about it. It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, they went easy on you." I smiled. "Let that be a warning for the next time."

Katie just smiled. "Well, for you I'll face everything." she said sweetly.

Wham. My heart stopped again. I could just feel the blush coming on to my cheeks and all I could do was grin goofily.

She suddenly put her arm around my waist and pulled me towards her. Her lips found mine and my mind went blank. I felt my belly going crazy as she gently trailed my lips with her tongue. When we slowly parted it took a few seconds for me to regain my composure.

"So…. Yeah. That was ehm…. Yeah." I mumbled.

"I know this is usually the way to end a date instead of starting it, but I kinda couldn't wait." she said apologetically.

"Oh, well, I don't mind at all." I chuckled. "Not at all."

She smiled. "So? Ready for our date? I got reservations." she said.

"I sure am." I answered. She took my hand and I let her guide me to wherever we were going. It didn't really matter where it was anyway, as long as I was with her. Oh, this night was gonna be great.


	6. Chapter 6

"I like this place." I said smiling.

She gave me a shy smile in return. "Yes, I love it. The food is great and it's just, nice and romantic."

I looked around from our table in the corner. The restaurant was Greek, located near the harbour and named after the Goddess of Love, `Aphrodite'. Of course, both Katie and I found that name highly appropriate for our first date. The walls were wood and there were all kinds of drawings on them, all scenes from the Greek mythology. It gave it a nice authentic atmosphere.

We had already ordered and we were now enjoying each other's company while waiting for our food to arrive. As far as I was concerned, the food could wait, because I was having a great time. Katie, me, romantic restaurant? Really, what more can a girl ask for?

"So you wanna be a shrink." she said.

I chuckled. "Well, if you put it that way, yeah."

She nodded appreciatively. "That's good. It's noble work."

"Yeah, I wanna work with kids." I told her.

"Why? What made you choose this?" she wondered.

Ehm, Shit. I debated whether I should tell her the reason why I wanted to become a therapist. See, when I was in my teens I had been seeing a therapist myself. The guy, Rosenfeld, really helped me with stuff, and after a while I realized I wanted to do that for others too. I wanted to help them, the way he helped me. I just wasn't sure if I should tell Katie that. Not yet at least. I mean, I just found her, I didn't wanna scare her away by telling her about messed up Jessie just yet.

"Aw, I just wanted to help kids out, you know, make a difference." I said quickly.

She looked at me and I thought I saw a quirked eyebrow there for a sec but I wasn't sure. She seemed to be satisfied with the answer though.

"Like I said, noble work." she said.

"So what about you? Why law?" I wondered.

"Well, kinda like you, I guess. I think the law in this country is so screwed up, it's just not right. I mean, a burglar enters a house, an old lady who lives there walks in and the guy is startled, bumps into something, hurts himself, and the old lady ends up paying for his hospital bill. That is just ridiculous." She smiled again. "I guess I wanna make a difference too."

"So we're both gonna be noble people, that will work out." I said.

"Yes, perfect match." she said softly, looking directly into my eyes and turning me into mush.

All I could do was stare and smile goofily at her so that's exactly what I did. I lost myself in her dreamy green eyes. There was no place I could think of where I would rather be and for a few moments there was no one on the earth besides me and her. Well, until the waitress came with our food and brutally ripped us out of our happy place.

I managed to thank her and Katie and I turned our attention to our dishes. Well, I must say, the food was great. We had a wonderful meal as we talked away. Talking with Katie was never difficult. It was never boring, and we were never searching for things to talk about. It was just easy to talk to her. She was never at a loss for words either. I mean, she just goes on and on. Not that I mind. Of course not. I think it's cute. And yes, I know, I'm a sap. But hey, it's Katie, everything about her is cute, so give me a break, ok?

Anyway, back to our date. After dinner Katie insisted she paid for it, which I thought was adorable. We then took a walk towards the harbour where we found a bench and I suggested we sat down on it.

She nodded. "Good plan." she said.

I walked over to the bench but she took my hand and stopped me. I turned around expectantly. She traced my cheek with her fingers and I felt a chill go through my body as she looked at me.

"Look," she started, "I just wanna say something that I've been wanting to say all night."

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

She smiled as she gently pulled me closer and placed her lips on mine. I was kind of taken back by this sudden `choice of words', but I didn't mind at all. Instead I eagerly returned the kiss. After a few moments we pulled back. I took a deep breath, trying to get my heartbeat under control. I looked at her and smiled.

"I like the way you say things." I told her with a goofy grin.

She chuckled. "Really? I should say things more often."

I pulled her closer and our faces were inches apart. "I think you should." I said and moved in to kiss her again. We lost ourselves in each other for a while until Katie pulled back slowly.

"You know, we could sit on the bench and say more things to each other." she said smiling.

"I call that a plan." I answered. So we sat down and almost immediately we were once again locked in a passionate kiss. This felt so damn good, I could see myself kissing Katie for the rest of my days. There were sparks, electricity, fire, thunder, lightning, all of that. It was all there.

Suddenly we heard a male voice shouting something to us. "Hey girls, can I sit in the middle?"

We reluctantly pulled apart to see who it was that had the nerve to interrupt our intimate moment. We saw a group of guys standing about 30 feet away. We immediately picked out the one that had spoken, for he was standing in the middle of the group, and had the biggest grin on his face and the other ones were all chuckling like idiots. It was obvious he was the leader of the pack.

I sighed. Why are there always stupid morons like them? Apparently Katie thought the same thing because she sighed too and suddenly spoke up.

"Do you really think that one day, when you say childish things like that, that there will actually be a girl that says, `Hey sure, come join us.'? I mean, how old are you, twelve? Seriously man, that is never going to happen. And I know, that with an attitude like that, there will never be a girl that will take you even remotely seriously, so why don't you do all girls in the world a favour and take a dive off a huge cliff, you'll end up with the jelly-fish, you'll fit right in. Just leave us alone, cause you're really annoying the hell out of us."

Katie looked at him with fire in her eyes and I knew she had meant every word she had just said. I for one, totally agreed. I looked at the guy with a grin on my face, while his grin had slowly disappeared during Katie's tirade. He was really quiet all of a sudden and by no means did he look like he was gonna make a great comeback. Some of his friends were grinning a little too, for the guy was just totally put in his place. He motioned for them to follow him, as he mumbled something that resembled, "Can get plenty of girls if I want them." and the morons were on their way.

I chuckled as I looked back at Katie, who was still following the group with her eyes. I gently took her face in my hand and turned her head.

"That was great. He didn't know where to look." I said smiling.

"I just hate guys like that. I mean, there's always one of them trying to look tough in front of his friends, while all they are is a piece of shit." She looked down at her lap and then back up at me again. "I just thought someone ought to tell him. He has the right to know he's a piece of shit, right?" she said smiling.

I nodded. "Very noble of you."

We both chuckled. Katie leaned in and gave me another kiss on my mouth.

"I'm all about noble, but why don't we pick up where we left off?" she said, tucking a stray of hair behind my ear.

Of course I was all in for that idea so I answered in the best way ever, by kissing her again. Our tongues explored each other's mouths and I was feelings all kinds of hot, especially when Katie's mouth travelled down, towards my neck. She placed soft kissed and did the most amazing things with her lips and tongue. I thought I was gonna go crazy right then and there. I grabbed her and pulled her back up, I just needed to feel those lips on mine. And I needed a break because I was just losing it. I kissed her hungrily and we forgot all about our surroundings. Suddenly a blow horn startled us both and brought us back to reality.

We both looked up and saw a huge yacht coming into the harbour. It was just a beautiful sight and we snuggled up to each other and admired the ship as it docked. There were two guys and a woman on deck, and they worked together smoothly, and soon the ship was safely tucked away in some place that at first seemed way too small for it. The woman walked towards one of the guys and hugged him from behind. He turned around in her arms and gave her a sweet kiss. Then suddenly a small girl came on deck and ran to the couple, apparently her parents. The father said something to the kid and suddenly he broke himself loose from the woman, picked up his daughter and pretended to throw her overboard. The kid squealed in pleasure and mock fear and all three of them were laughing happily as he put her back down. Then they all went inside. It was a nice, loving scene and both Katie and I were touched by it. A couple, happy, a little girl, playful, that was what we both wanted later in life.

I took a contented sigh. I had just witnessed a loving scene, and I was in Katie's arms. Hopefully I was gonna be able to be in her arms for a long time after this, because I really enjoyed it.

"Katie." I said softly.

"Yeah." she mumbled in my hair.

"I'm falling in love with you." I said quietly. I had no idea if I should have said that. All I know is that I did, because I felt like doing it. It felt like the right thing to say.

I felt her body move a little. "I don't know if it's too soon to say this, but I just wanted to say it, because it's true." I said.

I felt a hand cup my cheek, and my head was gently pulled up. I looked in her eyes and I saw a sparkle in them. When I saw that, I realized I hadn't said too much.

She smiled adoringly at me. "I'm falling in love with you too." she said. "Hard." she added playfully.

We slowly leaned in and kissed each other sweetly. The kiss was short and soft, but no less intense. When we parted we just gazed at each other and I felt like the happiest person in the world. I just confessed to Katie I was falling in love with her, and not only did she not think it was too soon, but she told me she was falling for me too. Things couldn't be better.

We stayed on that bench for another hour or so, until we decided we should head back to our dorms, because it was kind of a long walk and the campus at night was not the safest place to be.

We walked back without any problems and she walked me to my room. When we stood in front of my door I opened it and noticed the room was empty. Well, isn't that convenient.

"Looks like no one's here." I said.

"Looks like it."

"You ehm, wanna come in for a minute?" I asked. "I mean, I don't know when the rest are gonna be back, but we could hang here for a while."

"Sure." she answered.

We went in and I closed the door. I took off my coat and hung it up and then helped her with hers and hung that up too.

"Well, who's the gentlewoman now?" she giggled.

"Hey, I was taught manners, just so you know." I countered.

"I'm sure you were."

"Take a seat." I pointed towards my bed. "You want a drink?"

"Nah, I'm good." she said as she laid down on the bed. "Aw, you have the best bed ever." she said.

I sat down next to her. "Yeah, it's really comfortable. It's a jealous bed though." I said.

"Jealous? Why's that?" she chuckled.

"Well, every morning I leave it and she doesn't want me leaving. I think she has a crush on me. She always gets cranky when I leave." I said playfully.

She grinned. "Well, I say we give her something to be jealous of then." she said as she pulled me down next to her.

I put on an angry face. "Aw, you are so mean to my bed."

"Why, she gets to watch, right?" she said playfully.

I laughed. "You are so weird."

"Hey, you started with the jealous bed." she said. "Speaking of which, are we gonna make her jealous or what?"

"We sure are." I said, as I kissed her softly.

For the next while we kissed, let hands trace bodies, played with each other's tongue, teasingly bite each other's lips, all enjoyable stuff like that. I must say, I was having a great time. So was Katie, for that matter, because there was some moaning too, from both of us.

After some time the make-out session got kind of steamy, so we slowed it down a bit, and we just laid comfortably in each other's arms.

I traced her arm with my fingers and admired the softness of her skin. My fingers found the scar again, the one I had noticed this morning. I ran my fingers across it and once again, found myself eager to know how she got it.

"How did that happen?" I asked her while I looked at it.

"What?" she wondered as she followed my gaze.

"The scar. How did it happen?"

"Aw. Now there's a story. You sure you wanna hear it? It's kind of stupid."

I looked up and smiled. "I'm sure." I said.

"Ok, well, I have three brothers, and they are all tough guys. Now don't get me wrong, they are the best, but of course I was always the girl, so any rough game they were playing, I wanted to be in it. I just wanted to show them I could do it, cause they always said I was a girl and therefore, not fit enough to play."

I chuckled. "So you wanted to prove them wrong, huh. Tough chick that you are."

"Exactly." she giggled. "Anyway, one time, they were skate-boarding. I was like, ten or something. And they were doing all these tricks with the thing so I wanted to try. Of course, they told me I wouldn't pull it off which made me want to show them otherwise even more. Anyway, I got on the thing and I tried this trick, but of course, it went horribly wrong because I couldn't stand on that thing if my life depended on it, and I lost my balance and crashed straight into this wall."

"Ouch." I said.

"Yeah, well, the wall wasn't really the problem. The two inch nail sticking out of it was."

My face showed how much I imagined that would have hurt.

"Yeah, it went right in. Fourteen nice stitches." she grinned.

"That had to be painful." I said.

"Oh, it was. But of course I told everyone I didn't feel a thing." she chuckled. "Guess I was a big show-off."

I smiled. "Yeah well, three brothers. You had to keep up."

"Exactly. See, you understand." she said cheerfully.

"I have an older brother too. We always messed around. It was fun." I smirked. "So I had my share of showing off."

We smiled at each other. This was so easy, just talking to her. Never did we need a subject to talk about, it was just always there. I felt like I could talk to her about anything.

"Hey." I said softly. "I have a confession to make."

"What?" she wondered.

"Well, it's about something you asked me before and I sort of didn't tell you the whole truth." I said quietly.

She looked at me expectantly. "What is it Jess? You can tell me anything." she said sweetly.

"When you asked me why I wanted to become a psychiatrist, well, what I told you is sort of the truth about why I wanted it. Because I wanna help kids, I really do."

She kept quiet, encouraging me to go on, and I did.

"Well, what I didn't tell you was that I was sort of speaking from experience." I said. "I've seen first hand how seeing a therapist can help, and I want to be there for others, like someone was there for me."

I looked up in her eyes, trying to see her reaction.

"So you saw a therapist? Well, that's not something to be ashamed of or anything. I think everyone has something to talk about." she said reassuringly.

"I was anorexic." I admitted. "I hated food, didn't want it. I talked to him a lot about that. I'm over it now. And my parents divorce, I dealt with that, too. I'm over that now as well. And of course the issue of me falling for girls instead of guys." I smiled at her. "Now that is still an issue. Not as in, it's a problem for me, but it's still there."

"Well, I hope you will never get rid of that quality." she chuckled.

"Oh no, don't worry about that." I said. "So you don't think of me as a wacko or anything, for you know, being anorexic?" I asked.

"Jess, are you kidding me, of course not." She pulled me into a hug. "Like I said, I think everyone has issues and sometimes I wished I had someone to talk to about stuff. I don't think this is weird at all."

I smiled shyly. "I just wanted to tell you. When I didn't, I felt like I lied to you or something and that just didn't feel right. I wanted you to know this." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you told me." she said. "And not because I think any more or less of you because of this, but because I am glad you felt like you could tell me." she added.

I looked directly into her eyes. "I feel like I could tell you anything. Which is why it bothered me for not telling you this."

"Well, the next time you want to tell me something about yourself but you're not sure if you should because you think I will run out the door immediately, just try me. I'm not a runner." she said.

"I'll remember that." I smiled at her. I leaned in and gave her a kiss. She had the incredible ability to make me feel so comfortable, it was amazing. No one was ever able to make me feel that way. I felt so at ease. We snuggled up in each other's arms and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Jessie, I think you are amazing." she suddenly said.

My whole heart warmed up when she said that, and just stared at her for a moment. I kissed her again, I just had to. The kiss was slow at first, but became more intense as we forgot everything around us. I moved myself onto her body and placed sweet kisses on her jaw line and neck. I heard a low moan escape her throat. She pulled me back up and kissed me full on the lips. We were really into it when suddenly the door flung open and startled the hell out of us both.

I quickly manoeuvred myself off of Katie and we both sat up as we turned our heads to see Grace and Michelle standing in the doorway.

Oh shit. They just have the most perfect timing ever.

"Uh-oh." Michelle muttered. She looked over at Grace. "I think we just interrupted something." she said.

Grace chuckled and took a step into the room. She nearly tripped over her own feet. Looked like the both of them were totally wasted. Aw, that's just great.

"I think we have." Grace answered with a stupid grin.

"Well," Michelle said, "now that we have interrupted already, I say we join the party, what do you say?" she asked Grace.

Grace nodded, and before I knew what was happening, they both ran over to my bed, as far as their drunken state allowed them to run, and they dove onto my bed, landing on top of both Katie and me.

"Ouch." I shouted. "Get out of my bed!"

Michelle laid her head lazily in Katie's lap. "No, I'm quite comfortable here." she said.

I looked over at Katie apologetically. "I am so sorry." I mumbled.

She seemed to find it rather amusing and gave me a reassuring smile.

"Grace." I tried again. "Get your alcoholic breath out of my bed. Michelle, you too."

Grace, who had positioned herself between Michelle and me, shook her head. "Oh no. I'm your big sister, I have to watch over you so that you don't do any nasty things with miss Katie over here. I'm staying right where I am." she mumbled.

Katie chuckled. "Miss Katie." she repeated.

"You two are so annoying." I said, realizing I would never get rid of them now. I looked over at Michelle and realized she had practically fallen asleep. Michelle had fallen asleep cuddled up against *my* girlfriend! What did I ever do to deserve this?

I sighed in frustration. "Let's get out of here." I whispered, hoping Grace wouldn't hear it. But when I looked at her I realized she couldn't have heard it because like Michelle, she too seemed to be far away in the land of dreams.

Katie nodded. "Let's go to my place."

I slowly got out of the bed. Now that was the easy part, because no roommate of mine was cuddled up against me. Katie looked at me helplessly and I chuckled. This really was a weird situation. Katie moved a little, trying not to wake Michelle. It worked, and slowly Katie got herself off the bed. She still had the biggest grin on her face.

"Shall we just leave them there?" Katie whispered.

I nodded. "Yeah, let them sleep it off." I answered quietly while we grabbed our coats. "They will be alright, it's not the first time. I so don't feel sorry for them in the morning."

I opened the door and looked back at them one more time. They were sound asleep and they hadn't noticed us leaving at all.

I quietly closed the door behind us as we walked out of my room. In the hallway we laughed at the situation.

"Again, I am so sorry." I said to Katie while we started walking towards the exit.

"Hey, it's not your fault. Besides, I thought it was kind of funny." she said grinning.

I chuckled. "They are so gonna get it tomorrow. I think I'm gonna kill them." I said.

"Hey, don't. I don't want you in jail." she answered playfully.

"Oh, I'll make it look like an accident and everything. They just deserve no better."

"I think their hangover in the morning is gonna be punishment enough." she chuckled.

"Hey, you might be right, I should save my get-out-of-jail-free-card for later." I said as we walked out of the building.

We quickly made our way over to Katie's room and as soon as we got there we crashed on the bed. We snuggled up against each other and we laid quietly for a few minutes.

"Jessie?" Katie suddenly said.

"Hmm?"

"I had a great time." she whispered in my ear.

I looked up at her face. "So did I." I said sweetly. I kissed her softly and then laid my head on her chest. She nuzzled her face in my hair and placed a kiss on my head.

Not before long, we were in the land of dreams too. Unlike Grace and Michelle, we weren't facing a huge hangover in the morning, but the pleasure of waking up together. That was just a much better thing to look forward to.


	7. Chapter 7

Hmm, waking up in Katie's arms is indeed way better than waking up with a hangover. She was awake before me and when I woke up she softly whispered a good morning in my ear. When I heard that I decided the world would have to go on without me participating in it, because I had no intentions of leaving this comfortable place.

"No." I mumbled, snuggling myself up against her.

"No?" she chuckled. "No good morning?"

"Nope, `cause morning means getting up and I ain't gonna. So no good morning." I said sleepily.

She giggled and placed a kiss on my cheek. "You're the cutest."

I turned my head a little and kissed her on her mouth softly. "Maybe, but that ain't helping you, `cause I'm still staying right here." I said as I grabbed on to her tightly. "And for your information, so are you."

Unfortunately my perfect plan didn't work that well, because Katie was supposed to meet her mother in an hour and it was an appointment she couldn't possibly get out of, no matter how much she wanted to. So we reluctantly got up and got ourselves ready to go out. I told myself I had no problem with it because I had to go to the bathroom anyway.

When we were ready Katie walked me to my room, because she still had half an hour to spare, and my room was on the way to the place where she was supposed to meet her mother.

When I opened the door we were surprised to find it exactly how we left it. Grace and Michelle on my bed, dressed and all, and apparently, still fast asleep. We giggled at the sight.

"This could be fun." Katie grinned.

I chuckled. "Oh, yeah."

I had an idea and made my way over to my nightstand, to my alarm clock. I set it to go off in two minutes and placed the alarm clock in between their heads. Now my alarm clock is a nasty thing. It has the most annoying beep ever and I know Michelle hates the sound of it. We then sat down on Michelle's bed and waited, with grins on our faces.

When the alarm finally went off, there was some movement.

Michelle flung an arm over the side of the bed, apparently trying to find the alarm to switch it off. Of course her hand touched nothing but air.

"Urgh. Make it stop." Grace groaned, while bringing a hand up to her head.

"I'm trying." Michelle answered in an annoyed voice.

Suddenly she turned her head towards Grace. Clearly her hangover didn't appreciate that fast movement because she too brought a hand up to her face. "Ouch." she muttered. She slowly opened her eyes again and looked at Grace confused "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" she asked.

Grace opened her eyes too. "I'm not… In your bed." Grace mumbled. "Am I?"

Katie and I were trying really hard not to laugh.

"Yes you are. And where is that damn sound coming from?" Michelle wondered, still very annoyed, while searching for the source.

Suddenly she found the alarm clock. She looked at it confused and then pressed some button on it, silencing the entire room immediately.

"I'm not in your bed." Grace said again and looked at her surroundings for a second. "You're not in your bed."

"What do you mean I'm not in my bed?" Michelle said, while she turned her head.

Finally, she noticed us. "What the hell?" she exclaimed, while she sat up straight immediately.

The look on her face was priceless. A perfect mixture of confusion, shock, and a huge headache and Katie and I just couldn't help ourselves as we loudly burst out into laughter.

As Grace heard us, she sat up straight too and looked at us with eyes wide open. Her expression made us crack up even more.

"Huh?" she muttered stupidly.

Katie and I were just about stretched out on the bed. After a minute I got myself together somewhat and managed to sit up. "You guys are so funny." I managed.

Katie sat up too, still giggling. "Yeah, I might not know you for that long, but I have to agree on Jessie on this one." she chuckled.

Michelle had swung her legs over the side of her bed and had her face buried in her hands. She then looked back up at us. "Oh yes, I'm sure you are enjoying this immensely. Now do you mind telling us how we got here?"

"Yeah, I'd like to know that, too." Grace chimed in.

"You don't remember?" Katie asked.

"Do I remember how I ended up in Jessie's bed with Grace? No." she said. "Care to enlighten me?"

I giggled. "Well, last night, Katie and I were on my bed when the two of you walked in, totally wasted. You flung yourself on my bed and fell asleep, the both of you." I explained.

"Seriously?" Grace asked. "What did you do then?"

"We snuck out." Katie giggled.

"And you just left us here?" Michelle exclaimed.

I chuckled. "Well, what did you expect? That we were gonna drag your sleeping drunk asses all the way over to your own bed? You looked fine where you were."

"Humph. Well, at least I hope we interrupted a very private moment." she said.

Katie and I looked at each other and grinned.

"Ah. Guilty faces. Well good. You two deserve no better than smoochies being interrupted." she stated.

Grace groaned. "Aw, my head."

"Hey, Michelle also chose a rather unexpected pillow." I giggled.

They looked at us expectantly. "What do you mean? What did I use as a pillow?"

Katie chuckled. "Me."

Michelle laughed out loud. "You? Are you kidding me?" she blurted out.

"Yeah, you seemed to find her lap very comfortable." I said.

Michelle cracked up. "Seriously? That is too funny."

"You fall asleep cuddled up against some girl you hardly know and you find that amusing." I asked.

"Yeah, why not? You do the same, oh jealous one." she teased.

"Hey, she's hot and she's mine, you keep your hands off of her." I threatened playfully, which made Katie burst out into laughing.

"Yes ma'am." she said obediently. "Besides, she's not my type." She then looked up at Katie. "No offence." she added with a wink.

Katie was still giggling. "None taken." she said.

Michelle got up from the bed. "And now I'm going to wash up." she said, while she walked over to her bed to grab her stuff.

Grace got up too. "Yeah, me too. I gotta go home in a couple hours anyway." She too got her stuff together.

Katie got up too. "And as much as I am loving this moment, I'm afraid I have to go too. See my mom."

"Great." I said. "So you're all leaving me. That's just great."

"Yup. You are gonna be here all alone. Poor you." Grace said.

Katie walked over to the door. "Bye girls. I'll catch you later."

"Bye Katie." Michelle said.

"Yeah bye." Grace added. "See you later."

Katie gave them one last wave as the both of us walked through the door and I closed it behind me.

"You really have cool friends." she said smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah they're great. Sometimes." I said playfully.

"Oh, you're lucky to have them." She giggled. "You should meet my roommate one day, she's crazy."

"I will. That would be nice." I answered.

"Hey, I'll see you tomorrow? `Cause today I'm kinda busy entertaining my mother."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure. Have fun with your mom. I will call you, ok?"

"Hmm, that works." She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips.

"Hey, you know what?" I said after we parted.

"What?" she wondered.

"I think I need some more of that." I said playfully.

"Well, now that can be arranged." she said as she leaned in once more and kissed me again, more passionately this time.

I took a deep breath and kept my eyes closed for a second after we parted, this feeling was just great. My belly really liked her.

When I opened them again she was looking at me dreamily. "Yeah, I could do that all day too." Then her face changed. "Unfortunately…"

"You have to go." I finished for her.

"Yeah." she sighed. "But I'll see you tomorrow."

She gave me one last kiss and when she pulled back I moved with her, so that we were still kissing. I pulled her close and grabbed her. Hey, I wasn't gonna see her for a whole day, so don't judge me.

But of course Michelle and Grace chose that moment to appear from the room to go get washed up. They giggled when they saw our lip lock.

"Well, didn't we pick the best moment ever to interrupt?" Michelle teased.

"Yeah, you have a habit of doing that." I said.

"Hee, but don't worry, this time I won't crawl into your girlfriend's lap." she said. And once again, Katie cracked up.

"Hey, that would be kinda weird, you know, me standing and all." she giggled.

"Yeah, a weird position that would be." Michelle chuckled.

"Hey, don't you go thinking of positions with my girlfriend." I said firmly.

"Nah, I'll leave the thinking of positions to you." Michelle said as she blew me a kiss and then brushed passed us toward the shower.

Grace grinned. "You're all weird." she said as she followed Michelle. "Bye girls."

"Bye Grace." Katie said. She turned to me. "I'm really going now. For real this time."

She gave me one last kiss and two minutes later I was alone in my room again. A whole day without Katie. This was gonna be the first night since we met that we were not gonna spend the night together. While I crashed down on my bed I thought about how fast it all had gone. How fast I was falling for this girl. She was gone for less than two minutes and I missed her already. Damn, I am such a sap. But hey, at least I'm a lucky one, cause I'm gonna see Katie tomorrow. That thought made me smile and the smile was still on my face when Grace and Michelle returned from the shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks. For three weeks Katie and I have been seeing each other and in no way is it getting boring, or less fun, or anything. It's way more exciting than it was at first. And no complaining about the fun either. Katie is so weird, she keeps cracking me up. And when she gives me that look again, the 'why the hell are you laughing'-look, I can't help it, I crack up even more. Of course that face is so adorable that I always end up kissing her, one way or the other. It's like, I have to. An invisible force draws me closer and always my lips end up on hers. Hmm, wonder why. Maybe because she is just so damn irresistable.

Anyway, the last three weeks have been great. We went out on a few dates, and we hung out with Michelle and Susanna a couple of times. I also met Katie's roommate, Rachel. She's really nice, and also fun to hang out with. Last week we went to this club and Michelle and Rachel got really drunk. Now those two together is a dangerous combination. They went man-hunting together for Michelle, because she was getting nothing from her crush Scott, but all they got after them were horny guys who were looking for a quickie. So we had to save them both from emberrassing situations and get them home safely, which they thanked us for the next morning, when they were sober again.

All things considered, we had a great time. Things were going great between Katie and me and we had such a hard time keeping our hands away from each other when we were among other people, but we managed, even though it was really hard. You see, of course we had done the making out thing plenty of times by now, but actually sleeping together, that hadn't happened yet. We both wanted it, we really wanted it from the very beginning, but now I was really feeling that we were ready for it too. We had gotten to know each other really well, and making love to Katie was just the thing that would make it all perfect. I just knew it was going to be great and I knew Katie wanted it too. Now we were basically just waiting for the right moment, which, I was hoping, would come soon.

I had just taken a shower and entered my room where Michelle was sitting on her bed, bowed down over some books. She looked up when I entered.

"Hey, your mom called." she said.

"Oh, what did she want?" I asked, as I hang my towel out to dry.

She shrugged. "I dunno. Just wanted to know how her offspring was doing I guess."

"Right, well, I'll give her a call back then." I said.

"Sure. Hey, you wanna go to Starbucks later? I need to get away from these books for a while." she asked.

"Yeah, sure." I answered as I leaned down and peaked in her books. Michelle had a thing for science and she wanted to be one of those laboratory people. Now how a hyper girl like her can be a laboratory person is beyond me, but hey, it's been like her all time dream since, forever and she loved it, so fine by me.

I read out loud. "During growth of S. cerevisiae on ethanol, synthesis of almost all major biopolymers requires the activity of the glyoxylate-cycle enzymes isocitrate lyase and malate synthase for the net syntesis of TCA cycle intermediates."

I looked at her. "Well, I can sure see why you would want to get away."

"It's so difficult." she said. "I have to read it like, a million times before I get it."

I picked up the phone and dialled the number. "Well, at least you get it at all."

She sighed and laid back on her bed. "Argh, why didn't I just choose English? I already speak that."

"Cause this is what you want and you're smart." I said.

"Well, not right now." she mumbled, picking up her pillow and dropping it over her head.

I was just about to tell her Starbucks would solve everything when I heard my mother's voice.

"Oh, hey mom." I greeted her cheerfully. "Michelle told me you called."

"Yes, I did." she said. "How are you doing?"

"I'm great." I answered. "School is going fine. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm good, you know, the usual. I miss you." she said.

"Miss you too mom. I really do." I told her. I did miss her, I hadn't seen her in a while. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Hey, I could come over this weekend." I offered.

"Ah, that would be nice. Are you gonna drive?" she wondered.

"Yeah. I think so."

I paused. My mother knew that I was gay, but she didn't know about Katie yet and the first time your girlfriend meets the parents is always a little weird. I thought this would be a good oppurtunity to introduce the them. Well, at least to my mother.

"Hey mom..." I started.

"Yes sweety."

"Is it ok if I bring somebody?" I asked hesitantly. Michelle peaked her head out from under the pillow.

"Well, of course. Who?"

"Ehm. Katie." I said.

"Who's Katie?"

I looked over at Michelle, who was staring at me with a stupid grin on her face.

"My ehm, girlfriend." I said.

"Oh honey, you have a girlfriend? I didn't know that." she said surprised, but cheerful. Hmm, well, now that went fine.

"Well, yeah, for three weeks now."

"Three weeks already? So you're taking her with you? Well, she's welcome." mom said.

"Well, I haven't really asked her yet, but I just thought of the idea, so if you're ok with it, I'll ask her if she wants to come." I explained.

"Well, of course I'm ok with it. I would love to meet her. What's she like?" she asked.

"Ah, she's great mom. She's beautiful and funny and she's gonna be a lawyer, and she's... well, you'll see. She's just great." I said with a smile on my face.

Michelle giggled. "She's so pretty, she's so beautiful and I'm so in love, mommy." she said in a baby voice.

I picked up Michelle's pillow and threw it back on her face. "Shut up." I said firmly but chuckling.

"What?" mom asked.

"Oh, nothing mom, I was just telling Michelle to hush. She's being a brat." I said as Michelle emerged from under her pillow giggling.

"Ah, ok." Mom said confused. "Well, she sounds nice. I hope she wants to come. Let me know if she does."

"I will. Bye mom, I'll see you on Friday."

"Bye honey." mom said, and we hung up.

Michelle was looking at me admiringly. "So the girlfriend is gonna meet the `rents huh?"

I smiled. "Well, as you know, `cause you listened, I still have to ask Katie. So I don't know if she's coming."

"Well, go ask her then. Call her." Michelle said.

"Nah, I'm going over to her now, I'll ask her then." I said while I grabbed my keys.

Michelle pouted. "Aw, but then I won't get to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"Well, that's sort of the point." I giggled. "You love that way too much."

"Aw. You're mean."

"That's the only way to treat you, sweety." I said as I opened the door.

"Sure." she giggled. "Try not to snuggle too much."

"Not sure I can make that promise." I said smiling. "Bye."

"Bye." Michelle said as I closed the door behind me.

I made my way downstairs and comfortably walked towards Katie's room and knocked on her door.

"Open!' I heard a yell. Now, that sounds like my girlfriend.

I pushed the door open and saw Katie on the bed. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Hey babe." she said cheerfully when I walked in.

"Hey."

"No Rachel?" I asked after I looked around and noticed the room empty.

"No Rachel." she confirmed.

I walked over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. When I pulled back she leaned with me and pulled me closer.

"Not yet." she mumbled in my mouth. Hmm, well, sure.

After a few seconds we parted and I found myself sitting on the bed all of a sudden. Somewhere along the line I must have sat down. Well, excuse me, but I was a little too busy to notice.

"Hey again." I said smiling.

She grinned and leaned back on her pillow. She picked up the books scattered out on her bed and piled them up.

"Whatcha doing?" I wondered as I took off my jacket and tossed it carelessly on the floor.

"I was just trying to get this stuff stamped into my head." she answered.

"Is it working?" I asked as I snuggled close to her.

She giggled. "No, I think my head is full. Besides, now I'm distracted by a certain girlfriend of mine, so even if it wasn't full, nothing could be stamped in at the moment."

"Hmm, well maybe you need a break." I suggested.

"From the certain girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.

"No, from the stamping." I said, shoving her playfully.

"Good plan." she said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well, actually, I do." I started.

"What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Well, I'm going to my mother this weekend, and ehm…."

Katie grinned. "And what?"

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you… ehm, wanted to come with me." I asked hesitantly.

Her face lit up again. "You want me to meet your mother?"

I smiled shyly. "Yes I do. I want you two to meet. And most of all, I want you two to get along."

I looked in her eyes. "If you think it's too early to meet my mother, you have to tell me, honestly."

She smiled at me, tugging a stray of hair out of my face. "Sweety, I don't think it's too early. In fact, I think it's great you want me to meet your mom. I know how much you care about her."

"So, do you wanna go?"

"I would love to go." she answered. "Really."

"Thanks." I said sincerely.

"So when are we going?"

"Friday. You up for that?"

She smiled. "Sure I am. And my mom cancelled our Sunday thing too, cause she has this business thing with my father. So no obligations on Sunday."

"Hee, good." I stroked Katie's cheek and realized for the millionth time how lucky I was with her.

"What?" Katie wondered.

"My mom's gonna adore you." I said.

Katie smiled. "You think?"

"Definitely. She will adore you just like I do." I smiled. Katie gave me a look.

"Hey, not like that. I don't even want to think of that." I said quickly.

Katie burst out into laughing. "Yeah, might be a good idea to change this subject now."

"Plan." I said as I pressed my lips against hers.

Katie seemed to like my plan, and soon we were engaged in a passionate kiss. My hands roamed freely over her body and found my way under her shirt. I tickled the skin I felt under my fingers and Katie moaned in my throat. My hands traced her sides down towards her pants and I felt my fingers tugging at her button. I heard a voice in my head telling me Katie had a roommate and she could be walking in here any minute, and that was not the way I wanted my first time with Katie to be, but oh damn, I wanted her so badly.

"We…. should…. not…. be doing ….. this…. now." I muttered in between kisses.

Katie lowered her head to my neck and placed hot kisses there, burning the flesh her lips touched.

"No… you're right. We…. should….. stop…. now" she got out. I could tell she was just as frustrated as me.

I tugged at her shirt, lifting it up a little, exposing her belly. I swallowed when I saw it, it was perfect. I lowered my head towards it and traced around her belly button with my tongue. I heard Katie squeak in pleasure and couldn't help but smile, while I placed kissed all over her belly and gently sucked at the warm flesh.

My own belly was working overtime too. I had major case of the butterflies, and both our breathing was going rapidly. I had forgotten all about Rachel and everything else, and all I could think about was Katie's beautiful body and the soft skin I felt underneath my fingers and lips.

This was the moment my phone decided to ring.

The thing startled me to death and I quickly raised my head and got myself partly off of Katie.

"Gmbrlb." Katie made the world's unnatural highest squeaking sound, obviously not at all pleased when my lips were suddenly no longer on her skin.

When I realized it was just the phone, and we were not really caught in the act, I relaxed a little, but I shot daggers with my eyes at my jacket, which contained the party pooper. I lowered my head on the bed, and groaned in frustration.

"Saved by the bell." I mumbled, as I reluctantly got up and searched for the phone in my pockets.

I looked over at Katie, who was still laying on her back, still breathing very heavily and looking at me with the most frustrated look I had ever seen. I felt so sorry for her because I know exactly how she felt. Hell, I felt it too.

I found my phone, mouthed a `sorry' to Katie, and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Jess. Hey." I heard my brother's voice.

"Eli. Hey."

"How's it going?" he asked.

I looked over at Katie, who was beginning to get her breathing back to normal. "Ehm, well, good, it's good." I said. "How are you?"

"Hee, I'm fine. Listen, mom told me you were coming over this Friday and I haven't seen you in a while, so I just wanted to call you."

"Well, you did. And I'm coming. So you heard right." I said.

"Great." he said cheerfully. "And ehm, hey, mom told me you were seeing somebody, did I hear that right, too?"

I smiled. Word travels fast apparently. "Ehm, yeah, I am seeing somebody."

"Yeah, mom told me. Her name is Katie right?" he asked. I could tell he was happy for me that I had somebody.

"Yeah, it is. You'll like her." I told him.

"I'm sure I will. Can't wait to meet her."

"Well, you will meet her. She's coming on Friday." I said, looking over at Katie, who smiled at me.

"Hee, that's cool. But hey, I gotta go now, I don't have much time. Talk to you Friday, ok?" he said.

"Sure Eli, I'll see you then."

"Bye Jess." he said, right before he hung up.

I stared at my phone for a second before I turned my head to Katie, who was looking at me with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry about that, sweety." I said with a faint smile.

She grinned. "Well, like you said. Saved by the bell."

We looked at each other, and both burst out into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Katie said, as she put her bag in the trunk of the car. She faced me. "Really, I'm sure. I wanna do this." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Well, good. Now be a good girl and put my bag in the car." I joked.

Katie giggled. "Yes ma'am." she said as she took the bag from my hands and placed it in the trunk. She then looked back up at me. "Anything else?"

"Yes." I said. "Don't kill me when you drive this thing."

"Now why would I ever do that?" she said giggling. "This car is brand new. It would be a shame to wreck it."

"This car is not brand new." I corrected her smiling. "You just bought it a month ago, but it's two years old."

"Well, it's still better than that thing you own. You call that a car?" she teased.

"Yes, I call that a car." I defended it.

"No offence Jess, but it's a tin can on wheels." she giggled.

"Hmph, well, it has a nice colour." I tried to come up with a great defence, but failed miserably.

Katie chuckled. I couldn't really argue with her point, because the truth was, my car was a tin can on wheels. For the short distances I could still use it, but I had had some problems with it in the past few months. Driving all the way back home again was something I wasn't sure he'd survive. For Katie this was the perfect opportunity to try out her car for its first long distance trip, so we agreed we would take hers.

"That was all the stuff right?" Katie asked.

I nodded in response and Katie closed the trunk. "Let's go then." she said cheerfully.

Not much later we were on the freeway, and everything was going as planned. After two hours we took a pit stop and switched seats.

Three hours and one stop later I gave Katie, who was driving, directions to my mom's house.

"We're almost there." I said.

"Good, cause I wanna stretch my legs." Katie said.

I looked at her and tried to search for any signs of nervousness. I mean, it's not every day you're going to meet the mother of your girlfriend. What I saw on her face wasn't really nervousness but more like, a healthy dose of excitement.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

She turned her head and looked at me. "No, not really." she said. "Maybe a little bit, but I'll be ok." She looked at the road again.

I studied her face and took in her features. Of course I had seen them plenty of times but every time I looked, I saw her beauty again. Her eyes, always bright, and a self-assured look on her face, but not over done. She was a girl that was ready to face anything she had to, and deal with it on the spot. Still I also saw vulnerability, and I wondered how many more people got to see that side of her. I didn't think there were that many. I had noticed she was a little different when we were with other people around. She was always cheerful, always trying to make other people have a good time. When we were together she was still like that, but there was something else. She opened up to me. She showed me the side of her that wasn't so certain about everything. She was self-conscious about stuff, about herself, even about her looks. She wasn't at all convinced she was the beautiful, amazing girl that I saw. I felt privileged to know the side of Katie that she didn't show to anyone else. I felt lucky, that I was the one to see her. The vulnerable Katie was nervous, but she would just go in and face the firing squad. This squad being my mom. I was a little nervous myself, but somehow I knew things would work out.

I smiled. "Yeah, you will be."

Katie turned her head again and gave me a warm smile.

I smiled back at her and then turned my head back on the road.

"Turn left here." I said, and Katie rounded the corner. "It's that house, right over there." I pointed. Katie looked at it shortly before parking the car.

"Let's meet the mom." she said.

"First this." I said, as I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. We smiled at each other and then got out of the car. As Katie opened the trunk she looked up at the house.

"Nice place." she said.

"It's what I call home." I said smiling.

The front door suddenly opened. "Jessie, you're here." I heard a voice and a moment later the owner of the voice appeared through the door.

"Hey mom." I said smiling, as my mother walked up to the car and pulled me into a huge hug.

She held on to me for a good few moments before she finally let me breathe again.

"How are you honey?" she asked warmly.

"I'm good." I said. I turned to Katie, who was standing a few feet away, watching us greet.

"Mom," I started, "I want you to meet somebody." Mom turned towards Katie.

"Katie, this is my mom, mom, this is Katie." I introduced them and watched them both closely for their reaction.

Katie extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Sammler." she said with a smile.

Mom took Katie's hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you too Katie." she said.

I noticed my mother wasn't being her normal self. She certainly wasn't unfriendly, but she was, how shall I call it, careful.

"How was your trip?" she asked the both of us.

"It was alright." I said. "Although five hours of endless road can sorta tire you out."

Mom smiled. "I'm sure it was." She took one of the bags out of the trunk. "Let's go inside, we can get you settled for the night, and we can catch up over a hot cup of chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan." I said and picked up another bag.

Katie picked one up too, and flung it over her shoulder. My mom started walking towards the house. Katie closed the trunk and started following her. When she passed me I took her hand for a second and gave it a small squeeze. She looked at me and gave me a smile, telling me she was okay and we both followed my mother into the house.

When we got in I saw one of the bags in the hallway and I heard my mom's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Why don't you just drop the bags there for now, we can just sit down and catch up." she said.

Then suddenly her head appeared from the kitchen. "Unless you want to get everything settled first upstairs?"

I looked over at Katie questioningly.

She looked from me to my mom. "No, that's ok, hot chocolate seems like an excellent idea." she said as she put her bag on the floor.

"Go sit in the living room, I'll be right there." Mom said.

"Do you need a hand?" I asked.

"No, that's ok. You two sit down. You drove a long way. I'll be right out." Mom disappeared into the kitchen.

I motioned for Katie to follow me into the living room, and we both sat down on the couch.

I let out a deep sigh, both from the excitement from Katie meeting my mom for the first time, but also finally arriving after a long drive and being home again.

"Glad to be home again?" Katie asked.

I turned to her. "Yeah, I am. It's been a while." I looked at Katie, who also seemed to be glad she finally arrived, but I wanted to know if she was comfortable.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. "Really, I am."

Mom appeared suddenly from the kitchen with a tray, holding a couple of mugs. She handed one over to both of us, and then sat down with her own.

She looked at me warmly. "It's good to have you back, Jessie."

"Well, it's good to be back." I answered. I meant it too.

"So." Mom started. "How was the drive?"

"It was good." I said. "We had a few stops and got a cup of coffee at Starbucks to wake us up."

"Well, good. I don't want you driving when you're sleepy." she said. "That's not a good idea."

"I agree." Katie said.

"So Katie, that's your car?" Mom asked.

"Ehm, yeah, it is." Katie answered. "It's actually the first long trip I took it on."

"Really?" Mom said. "You haven't had it that long?"

"Bought it a month ago actually." Katie said, not without some pride. I chuckled.

Katie looked at me questioningly. "What?" she wondered.

I grinned. "Nothing. Just you being all happy with your car." I smiled at her.

"Well, yes I am. I worked for that car, now it's mine." Katie said.

We all smiled. We spent about an hour chatting about the drive, school and other stuff. Also about dad and Eli and his girlfriend. It was a weird chat, as I couldn't really read my mom. At times she was totally relaxed and being cheerful, but other times I felt a distance. As if something was holding her back. Especially when she was talking to Katie. She wasn't rude or anything, she was just, I don't know, being careful or something. She didn't talk openly about everything, not about herself, and certainly not about me. I don't know if Katie was noticing it, but I was. I didn't know exactly where it came from though. I mean, my mom had known for a while I liked girls, and even thought at first she had been a little weird about it, which was of course to be expected, later though, she was fine. She had told me she just needed a little time to get used to the idea of her daughter and son both bringing a girl home for Christmas. But she said she was fine with it now, and I believed her, because it was never weird for her to talk about it. So basically, the whole thing was a little confusing.

It was still in the back of my head as Katie and I walked up the stairs later, to get our things settled for the night.

As we entered my room I put my bag down on the floor and took a look around, temporarily forgetting my mother, as I suddenly felt how much I had missed it. I mean, I had a great room at the dorm, but this had been my room for so long, it just brought back a lot of memories.

Katie dropped her bag on the floor too. "This bag weighs a ton." she sighed.

I grinned as I turned around to face her. "Well, you packed like you're going away for a year."

"Yeah." she giggled. "You on the other hand, are an excellent packer. You are gonna have to teach me one day."

I grinned. "I just might." I said, as I stepped closer and softly kissed her on the lips.

"Is that gonna be included in every lesson?" she asked smiling.

"Well, no. Don't need to teach you much about the kissing. In fact, you're so good I think you should give me a little pointers." I grinned.

"I really think you are doing fine without." she said, and to emphasize her statement, she leaned in and captured my lips with hers.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. The feeling of her lips on mine, the way her tongue played with mine, it was truly a moment to lose myself in and that's exactly what I did. Of course, that also meant I didn't hear my mom come up the stairs and enter my room.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." she muttered, when she saw us.

Katie and I quickly parted and we both blushed a deep shade of red.

"Mom," I mumbled, "I didn't hear you come up."

She smiled nervously. "Well, obviously." She played with a piece of paper she had in her hand.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the piece of paper, and desperately trying to change the subject.

She looked down at it, almost just realizing she had it in her hand. "Oh, right." She looked up at the both of us. "Its this flyer for a new restaurant and I heard it was pretty good so I wondered if you both would like the idea of going to eat there tomorrow night."

Katie and I looked at each other. We both nodded. "Sure." I said. "Sounds cool."

Mom looked at Katie. "Yeah, I would love to." Katie said.

"Well, that's a plan then." she said. "I ehm, will see you guys downstairs, I'll start dinner."

"Ok." I said.

She turned around and went down the stairs.

Katie let out a big sigh. "Well, that was awkward." she giggled nervously.

"Yeah, well, it was bound to happen one day, that she saw us kissing. Might as well get it over with." I said.

Katie gave me a look.

"But yeah, it was kinda awkward." I admitted. "She'll be ok though."

She smiled and we got the room ready for the night. About ten minutes later we went downstairs and we joined my mother in the kitchen, where we helped her with dinner. Mom seemed to have forgotten about the little incident earlier, or she repressed it, not sure which, but we had a rather relaxed chat after that, babbling about all kinds of stuff. Katie and I gave each other looks every once in a while, and I couldn't help my belly from doing a couple of flip flops. I didn't really mind that though.

When dinner was almost ready Eli dropped in. He gave me a brotherly hug and when I introduced him to Katie he just stared at her for a moment. Of course I can't have no brother of mine eyeing my girlfriend, so I pinched him back to reality. When Katie and mom weren't looking he gave me a look that told me I was an evil woman and deserved to die. Now I figured that must have had something to do with my extremely hot girlfriend and I couldn't help but grin.

We had a nice dinner too. Mom seemed to have loosened up a bit, but I could still feel some distance. I decided to give her some time and see whether she would still be like this tomorrow. If she was, I could always ask her about it later, when I was alone with her.

The rest of the evening was spent talking. Eli and Katie got to know each other a bit and to my relief, they were getting along fine. Eli left a couple hours later and I walked him to his car.

"She's nice." he said as he opened his door.

I smiled. Duh, I knew that. She was way more than that.

Eli must have caught my expression. "And she's damn hot, too."

I let out a burst of laughter. "Don't you be getting any ideas." I pushed him playfully.

He laughed. "Don't worry Jess, I got myself a fine woman already. I'm just saying, you did good." he grinned.

I was glad he liked her. I just wished that mom would have liked her too. And for now, she wasn't all that cheerful, like she was for example when Eli brought his girlfriend home for the first time. She was all giggly and there was no sign of her being uncomfortable at all. Not like I sensed with her today. My smile faded a little.

Eli saw it. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I sighed. "I don't know. I'm glad you like her, but mom seems a bit off or something. Like she's not totally ok with all this." I looked up at him. "Do you think she's not really ok with the fact that she's a girl?"

Eli stared into nothing. "I dunno, Jess." he said honestly and then turned to me. "And yeah, I know what you mean, I sensed it, too. But think of it this way. It's the first time she actually meets one of your girlfriends. Before you never took them home, you only talked about them and now she is face to face with one. That's pretty something for her. Just give her time, I'm sure she'll get over it." he said reassuringly.

"Hope you're right." I said.

"I know I am, just give it time."

I smiled at him. What he said did make sense.

"Thanks." I said as I gave him a hug.

He grinned and he got in his car. "Bye, I'll see you soon." he said as he drove away.

"Bye." I called out as I waved him off.

I turned around and walked back into the house. I found my mom sitting in the living room.

When she saw me she got up. "Honey, I'm going to bed." she said.

"Ok." I answered. "Katie and I will be going too."

Mom nodded.

"Where is Katie?" I wondered.

"She's in the toilet." Mom answered.

At that moment Katie appeared in the living room.

"Mom is going to bed." I said.

"Yes, she told me, when you were outside with Eli." She suppressed a yawn. "I could use some sleep myself."

"Yeah, it's been a long day for the both of you." Mom said. She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight" she said to the both of us.

"Goodnight." Katie said as my mom started walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah, sleep well mom." I called after her.

Katie and I looked at each other and decided to go upstairs too. We both brushed our teeth, changed clothes and snuggled up to each other in my bed.

"So what do you think?" Katie asked

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"How do you think it went?" she said.

"Ok, I guess." I answered. "Eli likes you."

"Yeah, he's ok." she said. "What about your mom?" she added a little hesitantly.

"I dunno." I said honestly. "She's being a little distant, I guess. Not like her normal self."

Katie was silent for a minute. "I sorta sensed that." she said. "Dunno what it was, but somewhere I felt she was being careful or something."

I nodded in Katie's shoulder. "Yeah, I know." I looked up at Katie. "She'll be alright, I think. I mean, it's the first time she met a girlfriend of mine. It was bound to be a little weird right? And she was nice and all. She wouldn't be nice to you if she didn't like you, right?"

"I guess." she said.

"Maybe it's just the girl-thing. I mean, that would be sorta understandable. Besides, it's just impossible for her not to like you." I told her.

"Oh, is it?" Katie asked, and I could feel a smile coming on her face.

"Definitely." I told her.

I moved my fingers slowly up her cheek. "Let's just give it some time. She'll be ok." I said softly.

"Ok." she said. She slowly leaned in and kissed me gently. When she pulled back she stared dreamily at me.

"Goodnight sweety." she said.

"Goodnight." I answered and we cuddled up into each other's arms. We fell asleep quite fast. It had been a long day after all.

**********

When I opened my eyes the next morning I found it very difficult to stretch my legs. My fuzzy mind needed a moment to wake up and when it finally did, I found the reason for my inability to move. Our legs were so tangled up they sort of formed a giant pretzel. I couldn't help but giggle at this and Katie woke up.

Half an hour of snuggling later we got out of bed, got cleaned up and made our way downstairs. Mom was sitting in the kitchen reading the paper.

"Morning girls." she said rather cheerfully.

"Good morning." Katie answered.

"Morning mom." I said as I gave my mom a kiss on her cheek.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mom asked.

"Dunno." I muttered. "Hey, Eli's birthday is coming up right?" I added as I suddenly had an idea.

My mother nodded. "Yeah, it is. Do you wanna go shop for a present?"

I looked over at Katie. "Shopping is fine." she said.

"Last year I was so late with buying him something, I waited till the day before. Don't want that to happen now." I smiled.

"Well, let's hit the shops." Mom said as she got up.

We all got in the car and drove to the mall. There we went in and out of a few stores but found nothing. Suddenly my eye spotted a toy store. Now I knew I wasn't really going to find anything there but I dragged my mother and Katie in anyway, just `cause I like snooping around in toy stores. Don't ask me why ok, I just do.

We had fun in the shop, especially when Katie found this weird looking purple hat and she put it on her head immediately. It looked absolutely ridiculous and I laughed my ass off. Mom found it funny too, because she too was giggling. Katie suddenly had a grin on her face and in no time she had taken off the hat and placed it on my head. Great, now I'm the one looking ridiculous. That was not in my plan.

Katie looked at me and she had this adorable smile on her face when she looked at my funny appearance. I smiled shyly and took off the hat. As I placed it back where Katie got it I looked at my mother. She was looking at Katie, who was still staring at me and somewhere in my mother's look there was something soft. Something I hadn't seen in her eyes yet. Suddenly mom looked at me, as if she sensed I was watching her. She gave me a very subtle smile and turned her head away. I would have missed the smile if I wasn't paying attention but I was pretty sure I had seen it. It somehow made me feel better.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. We had a good time and we had pancakes for lunch. We hit a few more shops after that but unfortunately, I couldn't find anything for my brother. I decided it was gonna have to wait till next time. We headed home and spent the rest of the day having a generally good time. When it was dinner time, we headed off to the restaurant my mom had told us about the day before.

We had a comfortable chat about stuff, when my mom suddenly became a little quiet.

"You know," she said, "I think I need to tell you something." she said, looking up at the both of us.

"What is it mom?" I asked.

Katie looked at my mom questioningly.

"I think you have noticed I have been acting kind of distant." she continued. "And I think I need to tell you why."

"I think I know, mom." I said softly.

"No." she said. "I don't think you do. And even if you did, then I still want to say it."

I looked at her expectantly and waited for her to go on. So did Katie.

"First of all, I think this was kind of a weird situation for all of us. And that was to be expected, I guess."

Katie and I both nodded.

"Is it because Katie is a girl?" I asked.

My mom looked up, sort of surprised. "No, it's not because Katie is a girl." she said. "It's not about Katie at all, really."

Katie and I both looked up surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's because of you, Jessie." she said.

I frowned. "Me? Why? What did I do?" Ok, this I did not expect.

"You grew up." Mom said simply.

"Huh?" I muttered stupidly.

"I know that must sound kind of weird, but it's like this." she said, noticing our strange looks. "It was not too long ago that you were just a little girl, my little girl, and you were so sweet and innocent. Of course I knew that one day you would find someone and I would have to let go of you. I found that very hard to cope with at first, but I knew I didn't have much choice in the matter so I accepted it. When you told me you liked girls, I admit, I didn't see that coming, and I needed some time to get used to it, but after a while I realized it didn't matter, because if you were happy, then I was happy." She looked at both Katie and me.

"I'm very ok with the fact that you like girls. Honestly." she said sincerely, looking at both Katie and me.

I felt a feeling of relief, but I was also confused. "Then what is it?" I wondered.

She sighed "It's the letting go that I had trouble with. You had girlfriends before, but you never took them home, I never met them, so it was never really serious, they never lasted that long. When you called me this week, telling me you were going to bring a girl home, I was happy for you, but at the same time, it stung a little. I realised you were really growing up, and that moment of letting go, that I had been able to postpone for so long, it was here, it was coming." She sighed again. "And I guess I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was."

"Oh, mom." I said softly.

Mom gave me a faint smile. "That's not all." she said.

"Jessie, I will never totally let you go. I don't want that, and I'm pretty sure you don't want that either. You will always be my little girl, and I will always be there for you, and protect you with all I have. When you told me about Katie on the phone, I could tell that you really cared about her."

I looked at Katie, who gave me a smile.

"Well, if there's love in the picture, there can be pain. And that's what I was afraid of, that you would get hurt. With Eli it's different. Of course I don't want him to get hurt either, but he's a guy. It's so much more difficult to let go of a daughter. Don't' ask me why, it just is. Maybe one day you will understand." She looked at me, then at Katie. "Jessie will always be my little girl, and I will do anything to protect her from ever getting hurt."

Katie looked in my mother's eyes. "I would never do anything to hurt Jessie." she said firmly, but kind. Now it was my turn to give Katie a smile.

Mom nodded. "I know. I know that now. I just didn't know it yesterday, and this morning. All I knew was that my daughter was in love, and I know there are a lot of people out there who pretend they are somebody they're not. I wanted to know everything about the person Jessie was in love with. I wanted to know how you felt, see it in your eyes."

She blinked her eyes. I could tell she was very emotional.

"Katie, I saw it. I kept my distance at first, but during the time you were here I saw it. I can see it in your eyes when you look at Jessie, I can see that you really care about her, that you wouldn't hurt her. And I can also see why Jessie fell for you in the first place."

I looked at Katie. She was giving my mom a grateful smile.

"I think I might owe you an apology. For the way I acted. I know I have been distant." she said. She turned to me. "And you too, Jessie."

"Miss Sammler, you really don't." Katie said. "I can totally understand what you mean. You really don't owe me anything"

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah mom, she's right. You don't."

Mom smiled. "Maybe not. But I still want to say I'm sorry. Katie, believe me, if it had been any guy, or any girl, anybody else, I would have done the same. It has nothing to do with you and certainly not with the fact that you're a girl. I think you are a wonderful person, I really do, and you are very welcome in my house."

Katie was looking at my mother, and I could see this was emotional for her too. "Thank you." she whispered sincerely.

I looked at them both. The girl I loved, and my mom, the mother I loved more than anything. I had been afraid my mom had had a problem with me liking girls, but instead, she was just worried, just looking out for me. And that was something that I could understand. I realized how important this was for me and how much it had weighed on me. I was so glad things had worked out.

I looked at my mom gratefully. "Yes, thank you mom." Mom gave us both a smile, and she wasn't holding back this time. She flashed a smile on us that told us she had meant every word she had said.

The rest of the evening was spent in a very relaxed way. I think we all felt something had disappeared. When we went home after dinner mom told us she was going to bed and wished us a goodnight.

I gave my mom a hug. "Goodnight mom."

Mom looked at Katie and then suddenly stepped up to her and pulled her into a hug too. "Goodnight Katie." she said.

"Goodnight Miss Sammler." Katie replied, pleasantly surprised.

Mom let go of Katie. "Please, call me Karen." she said with a smile.

"Well, goodnight Karen, then." Katie said and we all chuckled.

Mom walked up the stairs and disappeared into her room. Katie and I walked up the stairs too, and also got ready for bed, as it was getting pretty late already.

When we were changed and laying in bed, we looked at each other and I couldn't stop a huge smile from appearing on my face.

Katie smiled back at me. "Well," she said. "that was pretty something."

"Yeah." I agreed. "I'm so glad everything worked out." I grinned. "Told you she would love you."

Katie laughed. "Ha, you were scared as hell."

"Well, maybe I was. But it's all good now." I said happily.

I leaned in and kissed Katie on the lips. Katie wasted no time in kissing me back and we were soon caught up in a passionate kiss that took both our breaths away. I felt her hands on my back and one of them was travelling towards my belly, which immediately responded by doing a somersault.

As the kiss became more intense I felt like all my thoughts were escaping my brain, but at the same time, it was filled with a million of them. That I was so happy with what my mom had said today, that she thought Katie was a wonderful girl and only acted the way she did because she was worried about me, not because she didn't like the idea of me having a girlfriend. I was happy because I was home, happy because I was back in my old and comforting room again, I was happy because Eli got along with Katie, I was happy because Katie was in love with me, that she was in my arms, kissing me passionately, happy because her hands were all over my body. I was happy with me, I was happy with everything.

I broke off the kiss and looked Katie straight in the eyes.

Her lips were swollen, eyes filled with passion and desire, and as I looked in them, all my thoughts disappeared. Just one remained.

"I love you." I whispered,

Katie looked at me with all the love that she had. "I love you too." she said softly.

We gazed into each other's eyes adoringly. God, how much I loved this girl, I never thought anyone was capable of loving like this. But I was feeling it, she was feeling it. There was nothing in this world right now that I wanted more than her, I wanted her hands all over my body, I wanted to feel her close to me, feel her lips on me, I wanted to feel her, explore every part of her skin with my hands and my lips, I wanted to feel her inside me, I wanted to be inside her. I wanted her, and I wanted her now.

"Katie?" I spoke softly, my voice trembling.

I'm not even sure it was a question. It didn't matter what it was. Katie knew what I meant, as she looked into my eyes for a moment, and then leaned in and burned my lips with hers.


	10. Chapter 10

I was dreaming. This couldn't be real, nothing can feel like this, it had to be a dream. But oh God, if it was a dream, don't ever let me wake up.

As I felt Katie's lips on my neck I knew I wasn't going to wake up, because I wasn't dreaming. The sensation that shot through my stomach when her hands roamed freely over my body was incredible.

Katie was laying on top of me and I tugged at her shirt to get my hands underneath it. When my fingers found her skin, she shivered at my touch. She moaned into my neck and came back up to my face, looked at me for a fraction of a second, and then closed her eyes when she kissed me passionately. Our breathing had increased rapidly, and my heart was beating so hard I was surprised it wasn't bouncing out of my chest.

My hands were stroking her back and I moved them to her hips. I wanted to feel her close to me, not like she was now. Shirts were still separating our bodies and I decided she had way to many clothes on so I tugged at the bottom of her shirt again, moving it up. We broke off our kiss and Katie sat up. Slowly I moved her shirt up and revealed the most beautiful breasts I had ever seen. I gasped and looked at them in awe. Katie smiled at me as I sat up too, and together we moved her shirt over her head. The garment was thrown carelessly to the floor.

We were both sitting on the bed now, her legs on either side of me, and my legs the same way with her. I traced her left breast with my fingers and again I felt her shiver. I looked up in her eyes, not wanting to rush the moment, but wanting to take it all in, remember this forever, so I took my time. I slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly. I placed my free hand on her neck, and gently pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. Her hands were on my legs, caressing them, taking hold of the flesh. The fingers of my right hand traced the outline of her breasts, making circles that became smaller. When I had almost reached her nipple I made the circles wider again, and the groaning sound Katie produced made me grin. I broke the kiss and looked at her, and her eyes were dark with desire. Slowly I started to make them smaller again, and this time, when I reached her nipple, I didn't go back, but I went over it with one finger, hardly touching it. Katie groaned again, more desperately this time. I started drawing circles again and when the circles had become wider, I suddenly took her nipple between my fingers and squeezed it gently. Katie was enjoying the moment immensely and she had closed her eyes her head was tilted back. I turned my attention to her other breast and gave it a similar treatment. Katie still had her eyes closed so she didn't see it when I moved my head down. She grasped when my lips made contact with the skin above her breasts and I placed wet kissed while I slowly made my way down.

When I took a nipple in my mouth she moaned again. "Jessie."

My left hand was caressing her back, and my right hand was giving her other breast some attention, while I gently sucked her nipple. My stomach was fluttering like crazy. Being so close to her was doing things to me I had never felt before.

I suddenly felt Katie move. She took my head in her hands and pulled me back up. Before I knew it she was giving me a heated kiss. Her breathing was fast and her heart was beating at a hundred miles a minute. Katie moved my shirt up and for a short moment we broke the kiss as I raised my arms in the air so Katie could remove my shirt. When the shirt was almost off, she suddenly stopped and held it in place. It was already above my mouth and nose, but my eyes were still covered and my arms were above my head. I couldn't see her but suddenly I felt her lips on mine, and I returned the kiss willingly. I felt her fingers trace my belly, a movement my belly greatly appreciated, and as I felt her fingers move up towards my breasts she slowly pulled the shirt off and tossed it away. She looked at me eagerly and I felt her hand cup my breast. The touch made my whole body shiver and my belly was working overtime. She leaned down and drew a line with her tongue, from my neck down. When she reached my breasts I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, but it didn't come. I looked down and saw her staring at me in awe. I smiled at the sight and tangled my fingers in her hair. Without looking up she suddenly leaned in and captured my nipple with her mouth. The things she did with her tongue were incredible and I threw my head back as she was nibbling gently. I needed more. The feeling she was giving me was amazing and I wanted more of it, so I gently pulled her head closer to me, encouraging her. She willingly replied by hastening the movements she made with her tongue, and sucking and biting a little harder.

While I had my eyes closed I realized she was pushing me backwards, onto the bed, and as I lay myself down she came hovering above me. My hands roamed freely over her body and her lips were soon giving my whole upper body a special treatment, sending electricity through me. I groaned when I felt her hands go down, towards the top of my shorts. She looked up at me and our eyes met. Hers were questioning me, when her fingers took hold of the top of my shorts as she started to pull them down slowly. As an answer I moved my body so that she could remove them and she did so without further hesitation. I was in my panties now and Katie kissed me on my lips shortly, before her mouth travelled down again. The skin her lips touched was burning and I moaned when I felt a hand on my inner thigh, slowly moving upwards.

More than almost anything I wanted her to continue on that path but I also wanted to see her. She still had her shorts on and I wanted to see all, and feel all. So I started tugging at her shorts too, making my intentions know. She looked up at me grinning and after we had her shorts removed in no time, our lips found into each other for a passionate kiss.

Our hands were all over each other, and our bodies were hot and sweaty. Soon I felt her hand on my thigh again, massaging its way up. When she reached my panties she traced the edge towards my hips. She let her thumb slip inside my panties and slowly started pulling it down.. My hands travelled towards her hips too, as I broke myself free from the kiss and looked into her eyes. Staring longingly at each other we removed each others panties and we found ourselves completely naked. She leaned in again and captured my lips, her tongue duelling with mine.

I was leaning up towards her, to feel more of her but she pushed me down gently and a moment later her body was on top of mine. Flesh to flesh, skin on skin, our bodies seemed to fit perfectly, as if they were made for each other. My hands were on her back and on her neck, as I breathed heavily into her mouth. Her fingers were teasing the skin on my sides and my stomach was sending me thrills I had never felt before. This felt so right, she was so close to me. Not enough room to fit a piece of paper between us, and it made more sense to me than anything had ever done. This was where I wanted to be, so close to her that it was difficult to see which was which.

The hands on my sides went down, and her right hand remained on my hips. I felt her move, she slowly shifted off of me, and her hand made me grasp for air as it travelled towards my belly. Teasingly slow it moved down, and Katie broke the kiss. She looked down on me, as her fingers found the tiny hairs. Her hand remained there for a moment, while she looked at me, trying to savour the moment, just like I was doing. I leaned up and kissed her again, soft, but intense. We broke the kiss, and stared at each other longingly. Suddenly she was inside me and I threw my head back as a million feelings rushed through my body all at once.

She was gentle, but her strong fingers drove me to places I never knew existed. I moaned loudly and as her hand moved in a rhythm my hands were at a loss for where to go. I grabbed the blanket, the pillow, but it wasn't enough. I was going absolutely insane. A moment later they grabbed Katie. One arm was around her neck and my other grabbed her arm. She increased the speed of her fingers and as I was clinging on to her for dear life, my body exploded. A huge bolt of electricity tensed me up as I moaned out her name and the most wonderful feeling went through me.

When what seemed like an eternity later my body started to relax again, she crawled up to me and caressed my cheek as she looked into my eyes in awe. I wanted to speak, to tell her something, anything, tell her how beautiful this was, but no words left my mouth as I fought to get my breathing under control. She just looked at me, from my eyes to my lips and back again, gently tracing my face with her fingers, waiting for me to come back to life, giving me time to recover.

A good few minutes later, when I had regained some control over myself, she tucked a stray of hair behind my ear and looked at me with her eyes wide open.

"That was… That was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." she whispered, her voice trembling.

I looked up in her eyes. The feelings that went though me were indescribable. I didn't even know what to say, so I leaned up to her, and captured her lips in a kiss that told her everything I was thinking.

After a few moments I slowly pulled back and looked her straight in the eyes. All that she gave me, all those wonderful feelings, I wanted to give it back. I softly touched her mouth with my fingers, tracing her lips.

I leaned up and slowly pushed her on her back. I moved on top of her and stared in those green eyes that I could drown in.

"You're amazing." I whispered.

Katie's expression changed a little. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them again, I noticed they were wet. Slowly a tear ran down her cheek.

I frowned. Why was she crying?

"Don't worry." she said softly, when she noticed my expression. "Happy tears."

"Are you sure?" I asked quietly.

"Damn sure." she said, and through the tears she smiled at me.

I smiled back and brought my lips down to her cheek to kiss the tears away.

I just held her like that for a few minutes until the tears had dried out. She had put her arms around me and I don't remember ever feeling more comfortable with anyone, or anywhere. This was just right.

After a few minutes I looked into her eyes. They were filled with emotion. I brought my lips to hers and trailed her bottom lip with my tongue. I had no problems gaining access to her mouth, because she was very willing to let me in.

My hands ran down her sides, her belly, her waist and down to her legs. I felt her shiver under my touch and that only encouraged me to take it a little further. I broke the kiss and travelled down with my mouth, towards her breasts, where I showed her a little something of my own skills.

Apparently she liked it, because when I teased her nipples with my tongue she squirmed and I felt hands on my back and arms, trying to grab something, but not finding a firm grip. I looked up at her face. Her eyes were closed and her head was tilted back. I knew exactly what Katie had meant before. Seeing her like this was a beautiful sight. And it was only going to get better....

**********

Looking. Just looking. Slowly my fingers traced her arms and sides as she was catching her breath. She was breathing rapidly and her eyes opened and closed again, only to repeat it. I was just taking it all in. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world. Here I was, with the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and she was in my house, in my bed, with me, trying to regain herself. She opened her mouth to speak, but changed her mind and closed it. I smiled. She looked too cute.

Her mouth opened again, but again it closed without any words coming out. I just waited. I was looking at a beautiful sight, now why would I rush anything? She opened her eyes and frowned. She opened her mouth again but again changed her mind and didn't say anything.

She then turned her head and looked at me. She still carried a frown and a somewhat confused expression too.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"English is very primitive." she said suddenly.

It was my turn to frown and be confused. "What?" I asked again.

She stared at the ceiling again. "English is a very primitive language. Really. For the past five minutes I've been trying to find words and tell you how I feel. How good this was. How amazing this was."

She turned her head and looked me in the eyes. "There are none."

I smiled now and just kept staring.

"There are no words, I tell you, and because of that, I have just decided that English is a very primitive language." she said. "I can't even express myself properly."

I flashed her a smile. "I think that was the best way ever to express yourself."

She turned on her side towards me. "You think?"

"You couldn't have said it better." I answered honestly.

I leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss. "And I know exactly what you meant when you said you had never seen anything more beautiful." I whispered.

Katie smiled shyly and lowered her eyes.

I giggled. "Oh my, is that a blush?" I asked, when I saw her expression.

She turned back to me. "It really was the most beautiful thing I ever saw." she said softly. "And yeah, to share this with you, this moment, it's... It's something that I can't even put into words, it's just... so much."

I cupped her face in the palm of my hand. "Yeah, we really shared something special."

We stared into each other's eyes, completely understanding how the other felt. I crawled close to her, into her arms, and she wrapped herself around me. I didn't want to sleep yet, I just wanted to be held by her and feel it. She didn't fall asleep fast either, I could tell by her breathing. We both just savoured the moment. Our first time together, it had finally happened. I wasn't sorry we waited. If it would have happened sooner, no doubt it had been good, but it wouldn't have been like this. We had built up to this moment for weeks, and the result had been amazing. As I lay in her arms for hours I thought back to the places she brought me tonight. To the places I brought her. I was searching for words, a description, a feeling, but couldn't name it. English really was a primitive language, I thought, before I finally drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**ART 11**

"Hey you." came a soft voice.

My eyes were still closed but a smile appeared on my face anyway. You would smile too if you woke up the way I did.

All I felt was one thing; Katie.

Her legs wrapped around mine, her arms, one on my waist, the other holding my hand, fingers entwined, her face, not even an inch away from mine, foreheads touching, the subtle smile, and when I opened my eyes, I saw hers, dreamily staring into mine.

"Hey you too." I replied.

She placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes again and I kissed her back, softly, taking it in. After we parted Katie brought her hand to my face and tucked a stray hair away.

"You looked so peaceful asleep." she said quietly.

"Well, I didn't really have anything in particular on my mind." I said.

She frowned but smiled at the same time. "Nothing on your mind?" she wondered.

I grinned. "Well, I had nothing to worry about, but I had stuff on my mind alright."

She leaned in for a kiss. "That's better." she smiled.

I closed my eyes and just enjoyed the feeling of her body close and her lips on mine. I wrapped myself around her, to feel her even more.

Last night was without a doubt the best night of my life. Katie had been so sweet, so tender, she didn't rush anything, she made sure the both of us were enjoying every second of it, and I had tried that too. It had been incredible.

"Katie?" I said softly after we had parted.

She looked up. "Yeah?"

I stroked her cheek. "Last night was amazing." I told her.

She flashed me a smile. "Yes, it was." She paused. "I'm glad we waited."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, me too. I mean, as frustrating as it was sometimes, it was so worth it." I grinned. "We have to make up for all those times we got interrupted."

Katie got a mischievous smile on her face. "You wanna start now?"

"Hmm, I would have to think about that." I said teasingly as I lay myself back on the bed.

Katie giggled and started tracing my sides with her fingers. "You have to think about that, huh?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Yeah, I'm not quite sure yet."

Katie leaned in and started nibbling my ear. Oh, now that's just mean.

"So how's that thinking going?" Katie breathed in my ear, as her hand travelled towards places.

"Err, you actually expect me to think when you do that?" I squeaked.

"Not really, that's the whole point." she whispered in my neck as she placed wet kisses there.

I suddenly sat up, flipped her on her back and within a second I was on top of Katie, straddling her.

"You're a tease." I said.

"I know." she said smiling, before she pulled me down towards her and crashed her lips on mine.

**********

"Hi girls." Mom said cheerfully when we entered the kitchen little over an hour later. "Did you sleep well?"

Katie and I glanced at each other shortly. "Ehm, yeah, we did." I said quickly, trying very hard not to look my mother in the eyes.

My mom didn't seem to notice. That, or she's really good at hiding. "Coffee?" she asked.

"Yes please." Katie answered quickly, and walked over to my mom, who handed her a mug.

As Katie sat herself down I got a mug for myself and took a seat next to Katie. My mom turned to us.

"So what time are you leaving?" she asked. "Weekend goes by so fast."

Katie and I shared a look. "I think we will leave in about 2 hours. We gotta pack up first, and it's a long drive."

Katie nodded in agreement.

"Ok, let's have breakfast first, and then we can send you on your way." Mom replied.

**********

"Katie, it was so nice to meet you. Of course you're welcome to visit anytime you like." Mom said, as she gave Katie a hug.

"Well, thanks for having me, I had a great time." Katie replied.

I just finished putting the last bag in the car, and then turned towards my mom. She gave me a warm smile.

"It was good to see you again honey, you should come again soon." she said, while she pulled me in a hug too.

"I will mom. It was good to be back." I said when she let go, and looked in Katie's direction. "For many reasons." I added.

Katie grinned, and she looked back at me with a lot of love in her eyes.

When I looked back at my mom, I saw her giving me a smile that said more than enough. I blushed like crazy.

"Because I'm so glad you two get along." I tried.

Mom grinned. "Sure honey."

She opened the passenger door. "Now get going you two, you have a long drive ahead."

Mom confuses me sometimes.

**********

"Honey, we're home." I announced as I opened the door to my dorm room.

Michelle was sitting on her bed with her nose in some magazine when we dropped in.

"Hey girls." she said cheerfully. "Glad you're back, I've been bored out of my mind here." She got up and rescued me from a bag that was about to break my back.

"Thanks." I said, as Katie dropped a heavy bag on the floor.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Michelle wondered. "How did it go with the mom?"

"It went great. Mom loves Katie." I replied happily.

Katie grinned. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way, but yeah, it went well. We get along."

"Well, I'm glad. I know Jessie was all stressed about it. You should be glad you're not her roommate at moments like those." Michelle giggled.

Katie smiled. "I can imagine what that must be like."

"Hey, I'm not that bad." I defended myself.

Katie and Michelle exchanged a look.

"Hmph, whatever." I muttered.

"So," Michelle continued, "I think we need to celebrate that it went so well with your mom, and I am so ready to get out of here. What do you say about Starbucks?"

"I know I could use some coffee." Katie said, while she suppressed a yawn. "Driving for so long tires you out, and it's only six."

"Starbucks it is." I replied.

**********

"Michelle, you are such a pig." I said, when Michelle attacked her second chocolate pie as if she hadn't eaten in a month.

"Shuddup, dis fing is gweat." she mumbled with her mouth full.

"Very charming indeed." Katie giggled. She got up. "I'm going to the ladies. Be right back."

As I watched her go, I didn't notice Michelle staring at me. She swallowed a big piece of pie, and gave me a grin when I looked back at her.

"What?" I wondered out loud.

She just kept grinning at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that. Go look at your pie, it's more interesting than me."

Michelle took another bite, but she kept looking.

`So it went well, huh?" she finally asked.

I turned my head to her. "Yeah," I said, "it did."

"So how was it?" she wondered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, it was alright, I think I just said that."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "That's not what I mean and you know it." she said.

"Then what do you mean?" I wondered.

Another eyeroll. She leaned in closer to me. "Aw, come on, I just know you did the nasty, so tell me already." she said, grin coming back on her face.

"What? Michelle, why would you think we did that?" I tried, but I knew I was starting to blush.

"Your face looks so guilty. And the way you came in today, the both of you had this look on your face that told me everything." Her grin became bigger. "So tell me, how was it?"

I looked at the counter, maybe hoping some waiter would come ask if we wanted more coffee or something. Unfortunately, I wasn't rescued.

I sighed and looked back at Michelle. "Ok." I admitted. "Yes, it happened, and it was very good."

Michelle banged her hand on the table. "I knew it!" she exclaimed.

"Knew what?" Katie suddenly said. Neither of us had heard her come back.

Oh shit. Ok, I just know I can make that blush disappear just by willpower.

Michelle didn't answer Katie, she just sat there looking back and forth between the two of us, with twinkles in her eyes.

Katie took her seat again. "What? Know what?" she wondered. Then she looked at Michelle's stupid grin, and my incredibly blushing face. She chuckled. "I can't leave you two alone for two seconds, can I?"

"I just asked her about your weekend. I asked if it was good." Michelle said innocently.

Katie, who has a brain, smiled knowingly. She turned to me. "And what did you say?" she asked.

"Ehm, I said it was good." I muttered.

Katie flashed me a smile, I think it only made me blush more. She picked up her mug of coffee and took a sip. "Hmm, I thought it was pretty good myself." she said casually.

I couldn't help but smile. Michelle noticed.

"So it was good for you both. Well great. Personally I'm glad you finally got it over with."

Katie and I looked at her questioningly.

"Well, with the way you two were around each other, I was surprised there weren't panties flying across the room already. I mean, talk about frustrated."

Katie nearly choked in her coffee. When she had her breath back she burst out into laughter.

When I was certain my girlfriend wasn't going to die on me, I gave Michelle a look.

She stuck out her tongue at me. I tried to look mad, but failed miserably. And when Katie suddenly grabbed my hand under the table, I couldn't help but smile, too.


End file.
